jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kubasid062002/Szczerbek ratuj!
Cześć! Witam na moim drugim już opowiadaniu. Mam nadzieje, że się wam spodoba i będziecie pisać komentarze. A teraz pare informacji: 1.Czasy współczesne. 2.Wrogami jest najpierw wojsko, a później Cepidzi(obcy z trylogii Crysis). 3. Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam. 4. Opowiadanie jest z mojej perspektywy. 5. Część żeczy jest prawdziwa. 6. Wojna między Rosją, a Europą. I to tyle z informacji. Zapraszam do czytania! Prolog Rok 2016-okrutny rok. Wojna między Rosją, a innymi państwami Europy trwa już od 3 lat. Rosja już zajęła Ukrainę, Białoruś i Mołdawię. Narazie Polski się nie czepiają. Jeżeli zdobędą ten kraj, nie będzie juz na świcie Europy. Więc główne siły są na wschodzie Polski. Ameryka, Niemcy i inne kraje wysyłają tam wojska, żeby walczyły razem. Wiele nowego sprzętu przywieziono. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy dadzą radę się obronić... Rozdział 1 2 czerwca- dzień przed wyjazdem na 3 dniową wycieczkę. Podobno ma byc świetnie, lecz ja nie wiem, czy to prawda. Jestem wyśmiwany, poniżany. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. Taką mam klasę. Przez wojnę, która może nadejść, skrócili rok szkolny do 6 czerwca. Jestem szczęściażem, bo wtedy mam urodziny. Ustalono, że wszyscy chłopcy będą spać na łóżkach wojskowych, a dziewczyny na normalnych. Każdy w klasie ma przezwisko, lecz ja nie mam. I dobrze mi z tym. Moi przyjaciele mają iwne przezwiska: 1.Kuba ,,Trybek" 2.Szymon ,,Arbuz" 3.Kamil ,,Killer" 4. Jagoda ,,Doktor G" 5. Diana ,,Luna" 6. Wiktoria ,,Snow" Tylko oni mi nie dokuczają. Jedyni w klasie, którzy tego nie robią. Kolejny nudny dzień w szkole. Ostatnia lekcja to w-f. Lubie ten przedmiot. Gram najlepiej ze wszystkich. Wygraliśmy 10:3. Killer: Nad czym tak myślisz? Trybek: Myślę o Kubie. Nie wiem, jakie przezwisko mu wymyśleć. Może by się zgodził. Killer: Sam nic nie zdziałasz. Chodź. Może reszta pomoże. Trybek: Dobra. Następnego dnia: Trybek: Kuba chodź na chwilę tutaj. Ja: No dobra. O co chodzi? Arbuz: Wczoraj wymyśllismy dla ciebie przezwisko. Wszyscy. Ja: I mam w to uwierzyć? Killer: radzę ci uwierzyć. Ja: No dobra. Wal. Co to za przezwisko? Trybek: Może być Szczerbatek? Ja: Ale ja mam zęby. Mateusz: Ale takie wybraliśmy. Ja: Nie wiem, czy mam wierzyć. Maciek: Mówimy na poważnie. Ja: Ale kiedy będziecie używać tego przezwiska? Mateusz: Tylko wtedy, gdy gramy na w-f. Na lekcjach będzie po imieniu. Ja: Dobra, zgadzam się. Killer: No, i tak ma być. Wsiedliśmy do autobusu. Chłopcy dali mi usiąść na tyle. Zmienili się, czy co. Nowe przezwisko i już z tyłu siedzę. Po 3 godzinach dojechaliśmy do Warszawy. Chodziliśmy sobie po zoo. Przewodnik: A tutaj mamy nagroźniejszego węża na świecie: Kobrę smoczą.-ale nazwa.-gdyby was ugryzła, po 3 sekundach jesteście martwi-cofam to. Killer: Ale ja go tam nie widzę. Przeniesiony jest? Ja: Nie ma go . Chyba, że ma świetny kamuflaż. Przewodnik: Chyba go nie ma. Szkoda. Idziemy dalej. Ja:Aaaaaa! Trybek: Co się dzieje. Ja: Coś mnie ugryzło. Arbuz:Kuba, za koszem-ale numer. Kobra smocza. Ja: Chyba powinieniem być martwy. Przewodnik: Pokaż ranę... Ugryzienie po kobrze. Jakim cudem przeżyłeś, to ja nie wiem. Luna: Ej! On tu idzie! Wąż spokojnie pełzał sobie do nas. Zatrzymał się. Popatrzył się na mnie. Ukłonił się. Zaraz, co? Ukłonił się mi? Podpełznął do mnie. Zaczął po nodze wchodzić na mnie. Miał jakieś 3 metry długości. Był cały czarno-żółty z czerwonymi i niebieskimu plamkami. Rozłożył swoje płachty po bokach. Od strony grzbietu był tak jakby smok. Ukłonił mi się jeszcze raz i zszedł ze mnie. Mogłem wreszce wstać. Snow: On ci sie ukłonił? Ja: Chyba dlatego, że jestem odporny na jego jad. Trybek: Farciarz. Profesor: To było niesamowite! Jak oswoiłeś tego węża? Ja: Yyy... Ja go nie osoiłem. Ugryzł mnie, a potwm mi sie ukłonił. Profesor: On ciebie ugryzł? Mogę próbkę twojej krwi? Ja: J-jasne. Następnego dnia: Trybek: Kuba, mam dla ciebie list od profesorka z zoo. Przeczytaj go. Napisane było, że moja krew ma jest odporna na wszystkie jady zwierząt. Jestem odporny na wszystko. Siadłem na łóżko. Killer: Co się stało? Ja: Profesorek napisał, że moja krew jest na wszystkie jady odporna. Luna: I ty się nie cieszysz? Ja: Cieszę się, ale jestem strasznie zaskoczony. Koniec tego rozdziału. Jutro next. W niedziele chyba nie będzie, bo jadę na rekonstrokcję bitwy pod Tomaszowem. Cześc! Rozdział 2 6 czerwca- dzień moich 15 urodzin i koniec roku szkolnego. Jutro mam lecieć do Nowego Jorku na badania. Moi przyjaciele tam lecą ze mna. Przynajmniej będe miał towarzystwo. A teraz trzeba ubrać marynarkę i do szkoły. Marynarka i 30 stopni. Masakra. Ale wszyscy muszą mieć. Wszędzie wojsko w mieście. W każdym mieście lub wsi jest wojsko. U nas jest około 30 żołnierzy, 1 helikopter i 2 czołgi. Killer: W końcu jesteś. Już myslałem, że nie przyjdziesz. Ja: Ja mam nie przyjść na swoje urodziny? Żartujesz? Trybek: Dobra, idziemy. Minęły już 2 godziny. Za chwilę będziemy iśc do swoich klas i pa pa szkoło na 2 miesiące. Luna: Kuba twoja ręka. Ona... Popatrzyłem na swoje ręce. Prawa była normalnam, ale lewa była czarna, pokryta łuskami. O co chodzi? To coś sie rozprzestrzeniało. cała szkoła zaczęła na mnie patrzeć. Świetnie. Fajne urodziny. Poczułem coś na plecach. Boję się odwrócić. Jakieś światło mnie oślepiło z nieba. Obległo mnie. Nic nie widzialem. Otworzyłem oczy. Było normalnie. Wszyscy na mnie patrzyli jakby z góry, ale ja stałem. popatrzyłem na siebie. Jestem... SMOKIEM? WTF? Ja: Świetne te moje urodziny... Dyrektor: Ty umiesz mówić. Ja: Brawo! Wyglądałem jak Nocna Furia. Tylko miałem obie lotki. I niebieskie oczy. Trybek: K-kuba... To ty? Ja: Nie. Jestem duchem. No pewnie, że to ja. A co myślałeś? I jak wyglądam? Arbuz: Nawet nawet. Do twarzy ci z tym kolorkiem i przezwiskiem. Ja: Tylko sprubuj powiedzieć, a pożałujesz... Żołnierz: Nie ruszaj się, albo zaczniemy strzelać! No jeszcze ci. Akurat tutaj mieli patrol. Ja: Ja nic nie zrobię. Po co do mnie strzelać, jak nic nie robię?-zrobiłem krok do przodu w ich stronę. Odblokowali broń. Żołnierz: Stój! Ja: Ja wam nic nie zrobię.-zrobiłem jeszcze jeden krok do przodu. O jeden za dużo. Seria od kolesia w szyję. Ale boli. Ale nie umieram. Oho. Koleś z karabinem maszynowym zacznie strzelać. Zakryłem się skrzydłem. Same rykoszety. Kuloodporne skrzydła. Żołnierz: Przysłać wsparcie! Ja: Po co wzywasz? Wasze karabiny mi nic nie zrobią.-a po co karabiny, kiedy maja czołgi. Nie pomyślałem. M1 Abrams już we mnie celuje, a Leopard 2 jedzie od tyłu. Ale fajnie. Strzela. ominąłem pocisk, który trafia w szkołę. Czas się ulotnić. Wleciałem jak najszybciej w chmury. Jestem bezpieczny. Słyszę samoloty. Oho. Dwa amerykańskie F15. Innych nie było? Przyszykowują rakiety. Strzeliłem plazmą w jeden. Trafiony. Spada w dół na jakąś restaurację. Już po nich. Nie przeżyją tego wybuchu. Zabiłem minimum 20 ludzi. W jeden dzień. Rekord świata. Drugi we mnie trafił pod skrzydłem. Ból przeszył całe moje ciało. Zacząłem spadać. Nurkowałem w las. Obijałem się o drzewa. Wylądowałem na mchu. Wszytko mnie bolało. cały byłem we krwi. Popatrzyłem na ranę pod skrzydłem. Oktopna czerwona dziura z drewnem i ziemią. Ochyda. Nie mogę ruszać skrzydłem. Mam złamane. Trzeba będzie sie gdzieś schować, i przeczekać noc. Po kilku godzinach: Jest już około północy. Ranę okryłem Jakimś dużym liściem. Schowałem się w jaskinii. Nic nie jadłem oprócz śniadania. burczy mi w brzuchu. I w dodatku mogę chyba jeszcze jeść tylko ryby. Jeszcze lepiej. Nie przeżyję nawet 2 dni. Ja: Całe życie to koszmar. Dlaczego mnie to musiało spotkać. Czy przeżyję? Czy wogóle kogoś jeszcze spotkam? O tym doweicie się w nastepnym rozdziale. Jutro chyba nesta nie będzie. To wszystko. Cześć! '' Rozdział 3 Nie wiem jak, ale żyję w tym lesie już od miesiąca. Wciąż siedzę w jaskinii, bo nie mogę się już ruszyć przez tą ranę. Od miesiąca nic nie jadłem. Jak ja to przeżyłem? Nikogo nie spotkalem. Chciałbym zobaczyć swoich przyjaciół. Tak bardzo za nimi tęsknię. Chciałbym ich zobaczyć.Jestem teraz pewnie szukany przez wojsko. Mam bliznę na lewym oku po ,,lądowaniu" w lesie. Trybek: O Matko! Co to tak śmierdzi? Killer: Nie wiem. Tam coś jest. Widzicie? Doktor G: Ja widze tylko duze, błękitne oczy. Zaraz, co? Arbuz: Daj tą latarkę.-poświecił mi w oczy. Ja: Zabierz ta latarkę z oczu! Snow: Szczerbatek! Ja: Wiki! Jak za wami tęskniłem. Trybek: Myślisz, że my nie? Mateusz: Co się dzieje? Ja: Kto tu jeszcze jest? Luna: Yyy... No cóż... Zrobiliśmy sobie taką wycieczkę klasową bez nauczyciela. Ja: Wszyscy z klasy są tutaj? Trybek: Tak. Chodź. Ja: Nie mogę. Luna: Czemu? Ja: Mam dużą ranę pod skrzydłem. Nie mogę się ruszyć. W dodatku mam złamane skrzydło i bliznę na lewym oku. Doktor G: Pokaż tą ranę. Ja: Problem w tym, że ta rana jest pod złamanym skrzydłem. Arbuz: Trzeba ciebie jakoś stąd zabrać. Ja: Sprubuję wstać.-od razu upadłem. Wszystko mnie boli. Killer: Wstawaj! Pomogę ci. Udało mi się wstać. Ledwo, co się trzymam na nogach. Przyjaciele trzymali mnie, żebym znowu nie upadł. Wyszlismy na zewnątrz. Od miesiąca nie widziałem słońca. Strasznie mnie raziło. Wszyscy patrzyli na nas jak na duchów. Maciek: Ty żyjesz! Ja: Nie! Lewituję i mówię do was jako duch. No pewnie, że żyję. Położyli mnie pod dużym drzewem. wszystko mnie bolało. A o brzuchu to juz i nie mówię. Strasznie jestem głodny. Może maja ryby. Ja: Wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale czy ma ktoś z was ryby? Killer: Mati! Ty brałeś te ryby? Mateusz: No! Mam 2 kosze pełne ryb. Pewnie tylko jedną zjemy. A co? Arbuz: Daj tu jeden! Zjadłem jedną rybę. Była pyszna. Od miesiąca nic nie jadłem. Ja: Świetne te ryby! Od miesiąca nic nie jadłem, od kiedy uciekłem. Killer: Miesiąc? Ja: No. Przez cały miesiąc leżałem w jaskinii. Przecieć wyglądam jak szkielet w łuskach. Teraz, kiedy jestem smokiem, mogę jeść tylko ryby. Mateusz: Gdybym wiedział, że ciebie spodkamy, wziąłbym więcej. Ja: Nic nie szkodzi. Opowiadajcie. Jak uwas było. Dużo strachu było? Gdy oni opowiadali, ja jadłem ryby. Okazało się, że są tu od miesiąca. Będą tu jeszcze jakiś tydzień. Trochę się bali. Wojsko mnie wszędzie szuka, ale nie w tym lesie. Ja: No nieźle. Pewnie, jak mnie znajdą, od razu zabiją. Doktor G: Nieważne. A teraz pokaż tą ranę.-nie mogłem podnieść skrzydła, więc koledzy pomogli. Ale boli. Odkryli skrzydło i je odrazu puścili. Ryknąłem cicho z bółu. Ja: Co wy robicie? Strasznie boli. Arbuz: Wybacz. Ta twoja rana tak śmierdzi. W dodatku byla okropna. Jakieś insekty były w mięśniach. Doktor G: To nie patrz! Podnoś jeszcze raz. Mhm... Masz wielkie szczęście. Wdarło się zakażenie. Nie wiem, jakim cudem ty żyjesz, bo jak to wejdzie po 3 dniach powinieneś byc matwy. Ja: Da się coś z tym zrobić? Doktor G: Da. Dawać tu strzykawkę. Pobiorę ci krew. O Boże. Mocnoczerona z białymi insektami, czyli z zakażenem. Trzeba jakoś jeszcze z twojego serca. Będzie trochę trudno, żeby ciebie przez przypadek nie zabić. No dobra. Ładna, jasnoczerwona krew. Coś chroni twoje serce przed zakażeniem. Kiler: No to jak go wyleczyć? Doktor: Potrzeba coś, co by wsysało zakażoną krew do jakiegoś pojemnika. Arbuz: Pojemnik po wodzie się przyda. Jest dość duży. Trybek: Ja gdzieś widziałem beczkę. Mati, chodź. Snow: A co będzie wsysać krew. Doktor G: Moja rurka od tlenu. Dopnie się strzykawkę do rurki, a drugi koniec da się do beczki. Luna: Ja się zajmę żeby strzykawka wciąż się poruszała. Ja: A ja mam co robić? Snow: Ty leż i nie umieraj. Ja: Wielkie dzięki za radę. Po godzinie wszystko było gotowe. Nie wiem, jak Luna to zrobiła, ale działa. Zkażoną krew wysysuje ze mnie i ląduje w beczce. Przez noc będzie mnie pilnować Jagoda. Co godzinę, będzie sprawdzać, mój stan, czy nie umieram. Nagle strasznie o mnie dbają. Dobrze dla mnie. Przynajmniej będę zdrowy. Usztywnili mi skrzydło. Mieli problem, bo skrzydło ,,nie chciało się kończyć". Nic dziwnego, skoro mam rozpiętośc skrzydeł 15 metrów. Może będe wyleczony do czasu, gdy będą wyjeżdżać. ''Koniec rozdziału i koniec na dzisiaj. Podoba się? Napiszcie komentarz, czy się podoba, czy nie. To tyle. Cześć! Rozdział 4 Obudziiłem się dość wcześnie. Nawet dobrze sie czułem. Najważniejsze, że żyję. Wszyscy śpią. Nawet moja ,,opiekunka". Popatrzyłem na rurkę. Leciała już sama świerza krew. Wyjąłem sprzęt. Chyba to zakażenie zniknęło. Próbowałem obudzić Jagodę. Nie chcę sie obudzić. Mam pomysł. Zjem rybę i chuchnę na nią. Momentalnie sie obudzi. I dobrze mówiłem. Odrazu się obudziła. Doktor G: Musiałeś? Ja: Miałaś pilnować, a spałaś. Sam musiałem ten sprzęt wywalić, bo juz czysta krew leciała.. Doktor G: Trzeba pobrać krew, żeby się upewnić. Po śniadaniu sprawdzę. Przygotuj się na 10 ukłuć. Ja: Phi... To nie to samo, co oberwanie rakietą. Doktor G: Nie ważne. Wstawać! Pobudka! Ja: Ja się tym zajmę. Doktor G: Nie zabij ich oddechem. Obudzili się jak poparzeni. Byli na mnie źli. Jagoda dała bandaż na ranę. Skrzydło, było prawie zdrowe. Jutro można już ściągnąć usztywniacze. Zjedliśmy śniadanie, a potem zaczęły się strzykawki. Naraze było 9. Jeden na ogon, jeden pod uchem, po jednymna skrzydło, jeden na kark, po dwa na grzbiet i brzuch. Boję się ostatniego. Doktor G: Zostało ostatnie. Teraz tak myslę, że trzeba było je zrobić na początku, bo nikt na ciebie nie patrzył. Ja: O nie! tam nie będziesz robić. Za Chiny. Doktor G: Muszę. Ja: Mówię nie! Killer: Mam pomysł. Trzeba iść po jedzenie i drewno. Ja, Trybek i Arbuz zostaniemy, żeby niekt nie podglądał. Ja: A wy będziecie się gapić na nas, tak? Trybek: Czemu nam nie ujasz? Ja: Ufam, ale wicie, że nie jest to przyjemne, jak ktoś się gapi na ciebie w takim momencie. Arbuz: Będę udawć, że ide z nimi, a wy coś tam robicie. Ja: No dobra. Ale jak kogoś zauważę, że podgląda, to nie odpowiadam za siebie. Doktor G: No dobra. Wy idźcie. Poczekam. Ja: Za co? Dlaczego ja? Arbuz: Nie marudź. Możesz latać, jesteś straszny i tak dalej. Mam dalej wymieniać? Ja: Nie. Idź że już wreszcie do lasu, bo nie chcę tak czekać. Arbuz: Ok. Dobra! Idziemy po jedzenie i drewno. Trybek i Killer zostają, żeby wywalić te beczki. Reszta idzie! No wkońcu! Już myślałem, że nigdy nie pójdą. No dobra. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie podgląda. Ale będzie miał ten ktoś ubaw. Ale tylko przez 5 minut. Podniosłem ogon. Ja: Rób ten zastrzyk. Nie chcę tak stać jak palant. Doktor G: Ok. Gotowe. Czysta. Jesteś zdrowy. Tylko to skrzydło. Ja: Nareszcie...-nie skończyłem, bo usłyszałem trzask gałęzi. Świetnie.-Teraz się zacznie. Killer: Tam, na lewo, coś spadło. Trybek: to Maciek. Serio, on? Ma przewalone. Ja: I to jak.-strzeliłem między drzewa. Tamten się wywalił.-weźcie go, bo ja nie przejde przez drzewa. Killer: No, no, no. Masz przewalone. Ile widziałeś? Maciek: W-wszys-stko. Trybek: Przynieśmy te beczki z krwią. One przecież śmierdzą. Kara idealna. Killer: Jeszcze Szczerbek coś wymyśli. Mamy go. Mówi że wszystko widział. I chyba nagrał. Mam jego telefon. Ja: Nie żyjesz! Doktoe G: Nie przesadzaj. Będzie miał karę, ale nie śmierć. Ja: Ale tak strasznie kusi... Dawno nic nie obcinałem zębami. Trybek: Przyniesiemy beczki. Będzie to codzinnie wąchał przez kilka godzin. Ja: I zawsze rano i wieczorem przy wszystkich będzie biegał 10 kółek wokół obozowiska tylko w gaciach.-śmiałem się jak szalony. Innego pomysłu nie miałem. Jeszcze te beczki... To dopiero kara. Snow: O co chodzi? Killer: Maciek będzie miał karę. Luna: A ja myslę, jaki film mi wysłał. Trzeba usunąć. Arbuz Jaka kara? Ja: Codziennie po kilka godzin wąchanie mojej krwi z beczki i rano oraz wieczorem 10 kółek w samych gaciach wokół obozowiska przy nas. A szkoda. Chciałem coś przeciąć zębami. Mateusz: Ale numer! To dopiero kara. Sory, ale oglądnąłem ten film. ale nikomu nic nie powiedziałem. Ja: Ty tez chcesz oberwać? Mateusz: Nie! Ja: To paszoł won do ogniska robić! Pouciekali. Nikt dzisiaj nic do mnie nie mówił. Byłem nieźle wkurzony. Maciek juz biegał 10 kółek. Świtne gacie ma. Nie komentuję. 10 stopni w samych gaciach. Można było się pośmiać. Nieźle oberwał. Skrzydło już mam całkowicie zdrowe. Jutro sobie polatam. Na dzisiaj juz dość wrażeń. Idę spać. Luna i Snow śpią na mnie, bo jest ciepło, a Arbuz, Trybek, Doktor G i Killer śpią blisko mnie. Mają ciepło przynajmniej. Mogę sobie powiękrzyć temperaturę ciała. W tym roku noce są chłodne. Dobrze, że ich znalazłem. Jestem zdrowy i moge z kimś porozmawiać. Na dzisiaj tyle. Nest na weekendzie w tym tygodniu. tak samo w drugim opku. Cześć! Rozdział 4 Kolejny ładny poranek. Tym razem jestem cały zdrowy i uśmiechnięty. Nie tak jak wczoraj. Niedaleko jest mały staw. Złowiłem tyle, że wystarczy dla mnie i dla wszystkich. Do ryb się już przyzwyczaiłem. Jem tylko surowe. Dla mnie są leprze. Dzisiaj sobie troche polatam, ale wieczorem. Killer: Będziesz dzisiaj latać? Ja: Tak, ale wieczorem. Co robimy dzisiaj? Doktor G: Pochodzimy sobie po polu. Jest jakieś 3 kilometry stąd. Wojska nie widać. Ja: Możemy się przejść. Kto idzie na barana? Snow: A dasz radę całą klasę? Ja: No gdziesz. Może maksimum 4 osoby. Może Luna i Snow? Luna: No dobra. Adrian: Ja też chcę. Ja: Baba, czy chłop jesteś? Bo ja już nie wiem. Wyglądasz jak chłop, a jesteś baba. Obojniak? Trybek: Ale mu dowaliłeś. Ja: To idziemy? Arbuz: Idziemy. Po kilku godzinach: Killer: Szczerbek, chowaj się. Coś leci. Ja: Ok! Wleciałem w siano. Nie widać mnie. Ale widzę, że helikoptery lądują przed nami. Chyba mnie zauważyli. Podchodzi jakiś gość w garniturze i kilku żołnierzy. Będą z nimi gadać. Auć! Kto mi oderwał łuskę? Jeszcze spod ogona blisko tylnych łap. Tam najgorzej boli. Jak zwykle. Najpierw zastrzyk, a teraz łuska z tego samego miejsca. Co jeszcze? Może mnie jeszcze ktoś kopnie w krocze? To dopiero będzie. Żołnierz 1: Co wy tu robicie? Doktor G: My zrobiliśmy sobie biwak w lesie. Dzisaj sobie chodzimy po polu. Żołnierz 2: Ale teraz jest zakazane. Nie słyszeliście o tym demonie? Killer: Słyszeliśmy. Podobno jest dobry. Gość w garnirurze: Dobry? To demon z piekieł. Wysłany przez szatana. Zabił już 50 ludzi. W jeden dzień. Do kiedy chcecie tu zostać? Arbuz: Za dwa dni wracamy do domu. Żołnierz 1: No dobra. Możecie zostać jeszcze te dwa dni. Żołnierz 2: Co tam ukrywacie w tym sianie? Trybek: Nic. To tylko siano. Żołnierz 2: Ale ja tam widzę coś czarnego.-wykryli mnie, świetnie.- Mówcie prawdę. Killer: Tam nic nie ma. Żołnierz 1: Ostrzelać każde siano na tym polu.- Co? Nie! Nie strzelać! Uf... Tylko ze swojej broni. Na szczęscie w skrzydło. Pociski pachłaniane były przez łuski. Gabrysia: To czarne to moja łuska. Znalazłam ją. Żołnierz 2: Pokaż. Młoda jeszcze ta łuska. Bierzemy do badania. Do helikopterów! I przepraszamy za to. Snow: Nie ma sprawy. Killer: Możesz już wyjść. Ja: Gabi, dlaczego akurat stąd musiałaś? Gabrysia: Ja myślałam, że tam masz głowę. Ja: Właśnie, że nie. Wyrwałaś młodą łuskę, która niedość, że mocno boli, to jeszcze pod ogonem blisko tylnych łap.-Byłem na nią zły. Ta sie zrobiła czerwona ze wstydu jak burak.- Tam najgorzej boli. Najpierw strzykawka, a teraz to. Obedrzeć z łusek mnie chcecie?-Wszyscy się śmiali. Mi nie było do śmiechu. Wieczorem: Killer: To jak? Lecisz? Ja: Lecę. Rozwinałem swoje skrzydła. Latałem pod churami. Robiłem beczki przyspieszałem, hamowałem nagle. Fajne się latało. Od ponad miesiąca nie widziałem tego widoku. Z góry. Latałem tak około dwóch godzin. Ja: I jak wyszło? Snow: Przepięknie! Arbuz: Świetnie! Trybek: 100/10! Ja: Nie przesadzajcie. Doktor G: Spadająca gwiazda. Pomyśl życzenie. Ja: Yyy... To niemożliwe, więc duża ilość ryb. Codziennie. Luna: Co niemożliwe? Snow: Powiedz, proszę. Ja: Nie rób mi tu swoich oczek.Nie. Snow: Tak bardzo proszę. Ja: Mówię nie. Kropka. Snow: No powiedz-tej jej słodkie oczka nie mogą mnie znowu zahipnotyzować. Ale kusi, żeby powiedzieć. Ja: No dobra. Wygrałaś. Luna: To się dowiemy, o co ci chodziło z tym niemożliwym? Ja: Chodzi o to, że...-posmutniałem. To jest przecież niemożliwe do zrobienia-żebym miał jakąś piękną dziewczyne, czy tam smoczycę, ale to niemożliwe. Trybek: Żeczywiście. Ale może do ciebie się jakaś przyklei. Ja: Do mnie? Do smoka? Czy demona, lub wysłannika piekieł, jak mówił tamten gość? Pomyśl sobie. Niby jak? We mnie miałaś się jakaś dziewczyna zakochać? Fajnie by było, ale niemożliwe. Niby jak? Jak zakochać sie w demonie z piekieł? Ech... Czas iść spać. Cieszyłbym się, gdybym miał jakąś. Ale los wybrał mnie. Koniec rozdziału. Uwaga! Na tym weekendzie może nie być nextów. Jestem bardzo zajęty w tym tygodniu. Cześć! Rozdział 5 Ale mnie głowa boli. Gdzie ja jestem? Lobolatorium jakieś? Ale fajnie. Złapali mnie. Nie mogę się ruszyć. Zamknęli mnie na 4 spusty. Gdzie reszta? Czy nic się im nie stało? Mam nadzieje, że nie. Profesor: Wreszcie się obudziłeś. Ja: Gdzie ja jestem? Profsor: w bezpiecznym miejscu. W moim lobolatorium. Ja: Czemu niby bezpiecznym, skoro jestem zamknięty? Profesor: Nie wiedziałem, jak to odbierzesz. Zaufaj mi. Ja: A moji przyjaciele i koledzy z klasy? Profesor: Pojechali do domów. Wiedzą, że tu jesteś. Ja: Powiedzmy, że tobie ufam. To wypuścisz mnie? Profesor: Proszę bardzo. Wiedz, że ja jestem po twojej stronie. Nie jesteś żadnym demonem wysłanym z piekieł, tylko chłopcem, który zmienił się w smoka. Jedzenie jest za tobą. Ja: O! Dziękuję. Jak panu na imię? Profesor: Waldemar Trybunalski, do usług. Mów na mnie Sędzia. Tak mnie przezywają. Ja: Nic dziwnego, takie nazwisko. Sędzia: Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, żebyś nie wychodził z tamtych drzwi. Ja: Dlaczego? Sędzia: Bo tam jest wyjście na sam środek Warszawy. Warszawa? Tak szybko? W jedna noc mu się udało mnie przetransportować? Ja: A ile już tu jestem? Sędzia: Około tygodnia-chyba że tydzień. Miał dużo czasu. Ja: Jest ktoś jeszcze oprócz siebie? Sędzia: Tak. Jeszcze około 20 profesorów tutaj jest. Są po mojej stronie. Wiedzą, że tu jesteś, ale nie widzieli. Chodź za mną. Weszliśmy do dużego pomieszczenia. Przedemną były krzesła z resztą profesorków, którzy gadali. Kiedy weszliśmy, oni zdębieli. Profesor 1: To on? Sędzia: Tak. Profesor 2: Myślałem, że jest więkrzy. Profesor 3: A ja wiedziałem, że tak wygląda. Więc wygrałem stawkę! Sędzia: No dobra. Ale teraz to nie jest ważne. Teraz coś trzeba z nim zrobić.-wskazał na mnie. Profesor 1: na razie damy mu spokój. Za tydzień zaczniemy badania. On wie, gdzie jest jego pokój? Sędzia: Jeszcze nie mówiłem. Profesor 4: A takie małe pytanko: ile masz lat? Ja: 15, a co? Za młody jestem? Profesor 2: Co? Nie. Tylko tak z ciekawości. Możesz już iść. pamiętaj. Za tydzień masz się tutaj wstawić 0 10.00. Ja: Dobrze. Znalazłem swój pokój. Średniej wielkości sześcian. Bialy sufit, różno kolorowe ściany. Oczy od tego bolą. Muszę się przyzwyczaić. Po lewej jest coś podobnego do królewskiego łóżka, czyli dużo poduszek w jednym miejscu. Po prawej mały kacik gimnastyczny. Serio? Mogę sobie zawsze rano poćwiczyć skakanie bez skrzydeł. Przyda się. Hehe... Na środku stół z kilkoma krzesłami. Po co niby? Ja mam na tym siedzieć? Żartują sobie? Może dla gości. Obok drzwi dużo koszów z rybami. Około 10. Czas spać. Wyłożyłem się na poduszkach. Żeczywiście królewskie. Wygodnie mocno. I duże. Drugi ja by się jeszcze zmieścił. od razu zasnąłem. Tęsknię za przyjaciółmi i reszą klasy, mimo, że mnie kiedys gnębili. Chciałbym ich teraz zobaczyć. Koniec rozdziału. Komentujcie, czy się podoba, czy nie. Zapraszam jeszcze do drugego opka, który też piszę. Na razie. Cześć! Rozdział 6 Minął już miesiąc. Mam już dość badań. Codzinnie po 16 godzin strzykawek itp. Jestem coraz bardziej wykończony. Nieźle napakowałem przez ten czas. Jestem o wiele silniejszy. Ale to niepomaga. Chciałbym zobaczyś swoich przyjaciół. Dawno ich niewidziałem. Sędzia: Ktoś do ciebie przyszedł. O wilku mowa. Cała klasa tutaj jest! Ja: Co wy tu robicie? Nie powinniście być w szkole? Trybek: W tym roku nie ma szkoły. Mamy dużo wolnego. A jak u ciebie? Ja: Jestem wykończony całymi tymi badaniami. Mam juz dość. Chciałbym sobie trochę polatać, ale nie mogę. Killer: Coś ty brał? Tak się napakowałeś. Ja: Zazdrościsz? Ja ćwiczę codziennie po 4 godziny. 16 godzin badań i 4 godziny snu. Doktor G: Nic dziwnego, że jesteś wykończony. Luna: Więkrzego wyra nie było? Ja: Nie. Sędzia: Mamy problem. Wszyscy wiedzą, że tu jesteś. Chcą cię złapać. Ja: Zaraz wybiję im to z głowy. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz.Słońce mnie oślepiło. Dawno nie byłem na dworze. Dookoła budynku było mnóstwo wojska, policji antyterrorystów. Fajnie. Jeszcze czołgi i helikoptery. Więcej ich matka nie miała? Ja: I po co to wam? Nic wam nie zrobię! Żołnierz 1: Już uwierzymy. Mówiłeś tak kilka miesięcy temu. I co? Ponad 50 ludzi zginęło. Ja: Moja wina, że sami zaczęliści?. Nie trzeba było we mnie strzelać. Nie możemy tego pokojowo zrobić? Bez strzelininy? Nie zabiłem ich, bo tak chciałem. Niektórzy są po mojej stronie. Wiedzą, że bez przyczyny bym tego nie zrobił. Wszyscy z budynku zaczęli wychodzić. Opuszczają broń. Chyba się uda. Ja: I tak ma być. Jestem pokojowo nastawiony. Nic wam nie zrobię. I pomogę w wojnie, jeżeli nadejdzie. Rozjechali się. w końcu jestem wolny. Mogę sobie chodzić po miastach bezpiecznie. Sędzia: Nie wiedziałem, że ci się uda. Ja: Mam swoje sposoby. Kto idzie polatać? Snow: Zabierz mnie i Lunę. Ja: Oki. Wsiadać i lecimy. Latałem tak godzinę. Specjalnie robiłem tak, żeby dziwczyny spadały, ale później je łapałem. Miały frajdę. Robiłem beczki, spirale, nurkowanie, przyśpieszanie i nagłe hamowanie. Luna: Świetna zabawa! Snow: Kiedy to powtórzymy? Ja: Jeszcze nie wiem.-Tararara i kicha. Chyba się zakochałem w Wiki. Zacząłem się świecić na złoto. Snow: A ty co? Za lamę będziesz robił? Ja: Nie wiem, co to znaczy. Może to cos zniknie-kłamałemWiem, że jakbym powiedział prawdę, miałbym przechhlapane.-le nikomu nie mówcie. Snow: Jasne. Koniec rozdziału. Piszcie, czy się podoba, czy nie. na razie! Cześć!!!! Rozdział 7 Minęło kilka tygodni. Najpierw wszyscy sie mnie bali, a teraz wszystkie dziewczyny sie do mnie lepią. Okropność. To gorsze, niż oberwanie rakietą. Ale plus taki, że dla mnie i klasy wszystko jest za darmo. Teraz jestem w Nowym Jorku. Nic ciekawego. Codziennie to samo. Arbuz: Paczka do ciebie przyszła. Otworzyc ci? Ja: Raczej tak. Co to niby? Słuchawki, MP3, kilka kostiumów, i list. Poczytam sobie wieczorem. Killer: Duże te słuchawki. Ja: Bo są dla mnie! Snow: Farciarz. A te kostiumiki to dla kogo? Ja: Są napisane imiona. Ty, Trybek, Arbuz i Killer. To chyba dla was. Trybek: Mamy to założyć? Killer: A jak myślisz? Zakładaj raz dwa! Okazało się, że to kostiumy do szybowania, ale każdy inny. Są podobne, co ten z JWS2. Trybek ma z kapturem i z bronią, jak Assasyn. Świetnie na niego pasuje. Killer ma pochwę na maczetę z tyłu i na nóż. Snow ma dwa miejsca na pistolety chyba. A Arbuz ma kołczan, łuk i strzały. Dziwnie wyglądają, ale groźnie. Ja: Prawdę mówiąc, teraz was sie boję z tym wszystkim. Trybek: Zawsze o tym marzyłem. Ja: Dawaj w miasto. Zrobisz skok wiary? Trybek: Terefere. Sam sobie skacz. Snow: Przestańcie, albo będziecie mieli kulki w głowach. Ja: Uważaj, bo sie przestraszę. Mnie te twoje pukaweczki nie przebiją. Killer: To lecimy? Arbuz: Lecimy! Trybek: Będziemy wyglądać jak pajace. Ja: Nie jęcz, tylko wsiadaj! Lataliśmy i szybowaliśmy kilka godzin. Świetna zabawa. Okazało się, że strój trybka ma specjalne urządzenie pozwalające poruszać się jak Assasyn. Ostrza są ostre. Sam na sobie przetestowałem przez przypadek. Mam teraz dwie rany na przedniej łapie. Następnego dnia: Trybek: Pobudka! Ja: Jezu, nie strasz! Killer: Jestes strasznie spięty. Zabierzemy ciebie gdziesz wieczorem. Ja: Oho, już sie boję. Gdzie? Arbuz: Tam, gdzie napewno sie rozlużnisz, tam mają świetne sposoby. Ja: Nie potrzebne mi masaże! Killer: Jakie masaże. Zwariowałeś? To nie pomaga. Mamy leprzy sposób. Może być nawet w wersji domowej. Ja: Chyba ty zwariowałeś! Ja tam nie pójdę! Już wolę zostać tutaj. Trybek: Pójdziesz! Ja: Nie! Arbuz: Tak! Ja: Nie! Snow: Nie! Ja: A ty co? Luna: Wiemy, gdzie masz niby pójść! Wybijcie sobie to z głowy. Jeszcze nie macie 18 lat, a już idziecie sobie na dziewczynki? Ja: Oni to sobie wymyślili. Snow: Wiemy! Marsz gdzieś! Paszoł won! Szczebek, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Ja: Przynajmniej tyle. Ale numer! Dziewczyny dały im popalić! Oberwą dzisiaj wieczorem. Ja chyba też. Za co niby? Ja nie chciałem iść. Boję się. Chyba, nie chodzi o jedzenie czegoś. Ja mogę jeść tylko ryby. Snow: Szczerbek, masz tu ryby. Ja: Ja nie jestem głodny. Luna: Chodzi nam o to, żebyś zjadł połowę ryby, a resztę wypluł. Oni maja to zjeść. Ja: Życzę im powodzenia. Nie wierzę! Chwalili, że wszystko zjedzą, a wszyscy od razu prawie zwymiotowali. Każdy miał zjeśc po 10 połówek ryb. Nie oglądałem tego. Nie chciałem patrzec na ich męczarnie. Mają za swoje. Dobrze, że sie nie zgodziłem. Mam szczęście. Krótkie, ale zawsze coś. Następny rozdział, będzie troche smutny. Przygotujcie się na kolejne 2 opka, które niedługo będą. Cześc! Rozdział 8 Nic ciekawego się dzieje. Codziennie to samo. Powoli się nudzę. Dawno nie widziałem swoich rodziców. Może do nich polecę? Wezmę Trybka. Ja: Trybek, lecisz ze mną? Trybek: A gdzie? Ja: Chciałbym zobaczyć swoich rodziców. Wiesz, jak dawno ich nie widziałem. Trybek: Oki. Tylko poczekaj. Wezmę coś do jedzenia i lecimy. Po kilku godzinach przed domem: Trybek: W domu ich nie ma. Może są u ciebie w pracy? Ja: Akurat mamy blisko. Tuż obok. Przeszliśmy przez bramę. Coś tu za cicho. Nie podoba mi się to. Może mają zebranie. Podszedłem do drzwi. Cały udynek nagle wybuchł. Zdąrzyłem złapać Trybka. Uderzyłem o ścianę garażu. Wszystko mnie boli. Zauważyłem kogoś biegnącego do samochodu. Popatrzył na mnie z uśmieszkiem wygranego. To on ich zabił. Ale dlaczego? Próbowałem wstać, ale zemdlałem. Obudziłem się w szpitalu. Doktor: Nie wstawaj. Masz połowę żeber kręgosłup i skrzydła połamane. Ja: Właśnie poczułem. Snow: Tak mi przykro. Ja: Ale co? O co chodzi? Killer: Chyba nie pamięta, co się stało. Snow: Bo... twoi rodzice...Nie żyją. Ja: Co? Nie, to niemożliwe. Poleciała mi łza, a później kolejna. Moi rodzice nie żyją? Ale jak? Kto to zrobił? Dlaczego? Ja: Dlaczego? Jak? Trybek: Ne wiemy. Mieli spotkanie. Podłożono bombę, która wybuchła. Cudem przeżyłeś. Jesteś cały połamany i poraniony. Ja: Możecie mnie zostawić samego? Arbuz: Chodźcie. Nie będziemy przeszkadzać. Leżę kilka tygodni, a ja nie mogę nawet wstać. Jestem mocno poturbowany. Przyjaciele codzinnie do mnie przychodzili. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że nikogo już nie mam z rodziny. Nikogo. Snow: Za tydzień wychodzisz. Ja: To dobrze. Trybek: My się zbieramy. Ja: Proszę, zostańcie. Nie mam już nikogo. Tylko wy mi zostaliście. Arbuz: Zostaniemy. Ja: Sam jak palec. Wybryk natury. Snow: Nie jesteś sam. Masz nas. I nie jesteś jakimś tam wybrykiem natury. Prawdę mówiąc zazdroszczę ci, że możesz latać, strzelać plazmą itd. Ja: Dzięki, umiesz pocieszać.-polizałem ją. Znowu się zaświeciłem na złoto. O co chodzi? Killer: Twoje oczy... Ja: Co? Jakieś złe? Podali mi lustro. To co zabaczyłem, wstrząsnęło mną. Jedno oko miałem czarne, a drugie białe. Nie czułem już bulu. Wstałem bez problemów. Jakby się powiększyłem. Coś mi szeptało w głowie, że mogę teraz czytać w myślach i ich hipnotyzować. Snow: Wszystk dobrze? Ja: Tak. Jestem jakby większy? Trybek: No. I jeszcze stoisz bez bandaży. Kości się zrosły? Ja: Chyba tak. I mogę chyba czytać w myślach innych i ich hipnotyzować. Killer: Juz wiem, jak to wykorzystasz. Znajdźmy tego gościa, który zabił twoich rodziców. Po kilku godzinach: Zabójca: Jak ty mnie znalazłeś? Ja: Mam swoje sposoby. Znalazłem go w środku miasta. Nawet nie myślę do oddawać policji. Zabiję na miejscu. Zemsta musi być. Ja: Jaką wolisz śmierć? Zabójca: Nieważne. I tak to nie zmieni tego wszystkiego. Jest pełno ludzi, którzy nie lubia ciebie. Bo jesteś odmieńcem. Wybrykiem natury...-nie dałem mu skończyć. Zanurzyłem swoje zęby w jego szyję. Przyjemnie było poczuć jego krew. Teraz już wiem, jak to jest, kiedy się kogoś zabija. Oho, policja. Lepiej będzie, jeżeli się stąd wynoszę. Odleciałem z miasta. Chciałem się spotkać z przyjaciółmi. Chyba trzeba będzie stąd uciekać. Nie jestem mile widziany. Zabiłem człowieka na oczach kilkutysięcy ludzi. Tylko dokąd mam uciekać? Może do Ameryki? Będzie bezpiecznie. Koniec rozdziału. Komentujcie, czy się podoba, czy nie. Wytykajcie błedy. Cześć! Rozdział 9 Minęło około miesiąca. Ukrywam się przed wszystkimi z przyjaciółmi. Tęsknię za rodzicami. Nie mam już nikogo. Jestem sam jak palec. Dzisiaj chodzę sobie w nocy po mieście tak, żeby mnie nikt nie widział. Zainteresowało mnie otwarte okno. Była tam jakaś rodzina, która ogląda wiadomości przed telewizorem. Teraz akurat jest o mnie. Mówią, że chcą, żebym wrócił. Że wiedzą, co czuję po stracie rodziny. Pokazali kilka wywiadów z ludźmi. Każdy mówi to samo. Żebym wrócił itp. Dziewczynka: Tak bardzo chciałabym go zobaczyć. Kobieta: Wszyscy by chcieli. Może wróci. Musi się uspokoić po stracie rodziców. Mężczyzna: Chyba już nie wróci. Ja: Wróci. Wszyscy się odwrócili w moją stronę. Nieźle się przestraszyli. Dopiero teraz się zorientowałem, że to powiedziałem. Co mam zrobić? Zostać, czy uciekać? Chyba zostanę. Ja: Myślicie, że nie wrócę? Wróciłem. Ale o tym powiem rano. A teraz dobranoc. Tydzień później: Jak powiedziałem, tak zrobiłem. Zrobiła się wielka afera. Cieszyli się, że wróciłem. Dzisiaj jadę na wcieczkę z klasą. Przygotowałem niespodzianę dziewczynom z chłopakami. Będziemy w nocy chodzić po lesie, więc będzie fajnie. Trybek: Wszystko spakowane? Killer: Tak. Pamiętacie, co robić? Ja: Jasne. Tylko mi oczu nie uszkodź. Arbuz: Spokojnie. Dasz radę. Chyba. Ja: Myślisz, że nie dam rady? Killer: Dobra, idziemy. Wieczorem: Ja: Zaraz do was dołączę. Teraz, albo nigdy. Trybek, założył mi soczewki. Teraz mam czerwone oczy. Postraszymy trochę. Teraz najtrudniejsze. Muszę jakoś mordkę ślinić, żeby się świeciła na fioletowo. Nawet fajnie wyszło. Wyglądam, jakbym miał wściekliznę. Hi, hi. Ale będzie ubaw. Snow: Killer, nie idź tak szybko. Killer: Nic mi się nie stanie.-odszedł trochę. Wszedł w zakręt. Zaatakowałem go. Zaczął krzyczeć. Udawałem, że go jadłem. Luna: Yyy... Szczerbek?-odróciłem się do niej. Wystraszyła się. Zabrałem ,,martwe ciało" ze sobą i poleciałem. Odstawiłem go za kilkoma następnymi zakrętami. Teraz na Trybka. Maciek: A ty co? Trybek: Muszę buta zawiązać. Skoczyłem na niego. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć i uciekali. Naryczałem troczę i się ustawiłem w następnym punkcie. Gabrysia: Lepiej zadzwońmy na policję. Luna: Nie mam zasięgu! Są strasznie wystraszone. Zadziałało. Sprzęt na zakłócanie zasięgu Mazurka działa. Teraz się zacznie. Wyszedłem powoli za krzaków. Popatrzyli się na mnie. Ale chce mi się śmiać. Zaryczałem do nich. Skupili się w kupkę. Maciek: I dlatego nie chciałem się z nim kolegować. Snow: Zamknij się, tylko wymyśl, co mamy teraz zrobić. Arbuz: Nie wiem. Skoczyłem na Snow. Piszczała jak szalona. Naryczalem jak najmocniej. Podniosłem głowę, jakbm juz miał ja zabić. Zacząłem się śmiać. Nie dałem rady. Trybek i Killer wyszli za krzaków. Też sie śmeli. Arbuz, Mazurek, Anioł, Mateusz i kilku innych też się śmiało. Oprócz dziewczyn i Maćka, który się nie przyłączył. Ja: Uszy mnie bolą od tego pisku. Nastepnym razem podnos na mnie głosu. Snow: Oj, cicho bądź. Wszyscy po kolei jesteście głupi! Ja: Oj, przestań już. Wiesz, że żartowaliśmy. Luna: Jesteście do reszty powaleni. Trybek: Wiemy! Killer: Wracamy? Arbuz: Wracamy. Najlepszy dzień mojego życia. Wracaliśmy śmiejąc się. Nie moge uwierzyć, że się nabrały. Koniec. Nie wiem, czy będzie next w 3 opku. Do zobaczenia. Cześć! Rozdział 10 Minęło kilka miesięcy. Dziewczyny wciąż mi robią wyrzuty, że je tak nastraszyłem. Ja i chłopaki świetnie się bawiliśmy. Ale niestety my też musielismy mieć nauczkę. A raczej ja. Na sam początek się poślizgnąłem na oleju rybnym. Na śniadanie dostałem węgorze, a na koniec wpadłem w zastawioną przez nie pułapkę myśliwską. Mam teraz całą przednią łapę zabandażowaną. Kilku z moich kolegów będzie startować w zawodach z piłki nożnej. Mam nadzieje, że wygramy. Jak narazie pierwszy mecz wygraliśmy. Za tydzień jest kolejny. Ja: Świetne gra. 3:0! Trybek: Dzięki. Szkoda, że ty nie możesz grać z nami. Przydałbyś się. Ja: Wiem. Snow: Gdybyś grał, to pewnie byłoby 6:0. Luna: Nie przesadzaj.-nagle niebo ściemniło się. Miało odcień ciemnego fioletu. Killer: Yyy... Co się dzieje?-nagle pojawiła się czarna plama, która się powiększała. Z niej wyleciał ogromny statek kosmiczny. Arbuz: Chyba nie są miło nastawieni. Ja: Raczej nie. Uwaga!- wielkie pociski zaczęły spadać z nieba. Nie wybuchały od razu. Dopiero po paru sekundach, z nich wychodziły ogromne postacie uzbrojone w karabiny plazmowe. Miały srebny pancerz i pomarańczowe oczy. Trybek: Wiejemy!-uciekaliśmy, a oni nas gonili. Kilka razy oberwałem, ale tylko draśnięcia. Schowaliśmy się zza jednym z budynków. Snow: I co teraz robimy? Ja: Wsiadajcie! Luna: Jesteś pewien? Ja: Nie zwlekaj, tylko wsiadaj!-wystrzeliłem jak z procy. Nigdy nie miałem tyle energii. Goniło mnie kilka małych myśliwców obcych. Udało mi się ich zgubić. Wylądowałem na wieżowcu. Ja: O matko. Niegdy tak szybko nie leciałem. Trybek: Jeszcze z takim obciążeniem. Snow: Lecą tu. Ja: Ja się nimi zajmę, a wy się nie wychylajcie. Hej! Tutaj jestem, przerośnięte blaszaki! Latalem pomiędzy budynkami. Nie mogą się wyrobić na ostrych zakrętach. Połowa już zniszczona. Zostało już tylko 4. O nie! Złapali moich przyjaciół. Zagapiłem się i oberwałem. Uderzyłem o ścianę budynku. Dymu jest tyle, że nic nie widać. Mam złamane skrzydło i pare żeber. Muszę się gdzieś schować. Po paru minutach znalazłem niewielką dziurę do piwnicy. Skoczyłem tam. Śmierdzi i bałagan. Ale najważniejsze, że trudno znaleźć tą dziurę. Muszę odmyślić plan, jak uratować przyjaciół i przeżyć. Ja: Świetnie, burczy mi w brzuchu. Mam nadzieję, że tutaj jest coś do zjedzenia.-przeszukałem całe pomieszczenie. Nic. Muszę wytrzymać. Jutro poszukam. Połażyłem się na znalezionym materacu i poszedłem spać. Wiem, że nudne. Później może być bardziej ciekawie. Komentujcie, czy sie podoba. Cześć! Rozdział 11 Obudziły mnie promienie słońca. Już ranek. Ale i tak praktycznie nic nie spałem. Wyszedłem z kryjówki. Wszędzie ruiny. Ani jednej żywej duszy. Nie lubię ciszy. Chodziłem pomiędzy ulicami w poszukiwaniu coś do jedzenia. Nic, pusto. Szedłem dalej. Coś się do mnie przyczepiło. Mały chłopczyk przytulił sie do mnie. Był cały we krwi. Chłopiec: Proszę, pomóż moim rodzicom. Ja: A gdzie oni są? Chłopiec: Tam.-skazał mi palcem zawalony dom. Podszedłem. Zauważyłem dwa ciała. To pewnie rodzice tego dziecka. Nie żyją. Jak mam mu to powiedzieć? Ja: Musimy iść. Chłopiec: A mama, a tata? Ja: Nie będę mógł ich już uratować. Wskakuj. Szliśmy dalej przez miasto. Maluch przytulił się mocno do mojej szyi. Spał. Nie mogłem za mocno kręcić głową, bo go obudzę. Doszedłem chyba do dawnego parku. Moją uwagę przykuł pomnik. Obok niego ktoś leżał. Killer? Jak mu się udało uciec? I czy wogóle jeszcze żyje? Szturchnąłem go. Nic. Powtórzyłem. To samo. Teraz go polizałem. Drgnął. Uff...żyje. Ja: Ej, wstawaj. Killer: Co? Kim jesteś? Ja: To ja. Nie pamiętasz mnie? Killer: Wiem, wiem. Tylko się przekomarzam z tobą. Ja: Ale sobie wybrałeś sytuację. Jak ty uciekłeś? Killer: Musisz uciekać. To pułapka. Ja: Co? Nieskończyłem, a oberwałem czymś w głowę. Obudziłem się w centrum miasta. Było tu pełno ludzi. I oczywiście tych Cepidów. Mieli różne uzbrojenie. Jeden był duży z działkiem i granatnikiem, wielu takich z podstawowym uzbrojeniem, jeden taki duży metalowy ,,pająk". Cepid Strażnik: W końcu się obudziłeś. Nie długo alfa przybędzie. Cepid Dewastor: Wtedy dopiero się zacznie. Cepid Stalker: Dobra, zabieramy go stąd. Naprzód. Miałem na sobie kaganiec i łańcuchy. Ale mogłem chodzić. Zabrali mnie na sam środek wielkiego placu. Wokół ludzie się na mnie patrzyli jak na ostatnią straconą nadzieję. Cepid Geniusz: Jesteś nikim w porównaniu do alfy. Niedługo się to potwierdzi. Pulsar: Nadchodzi! Przede mną znikąd pojawił się ogromny Cepid wielkości chyba 5 piętrowych domów rodzinnych. Miał dwa ogromne ,,szczypce" i pomarańczowe oczy. Widać, że nie jest zadowolony. Alfa: To on? Żarty sobie ze mnie robicie? Cepid Geniusz: Innego nie było. Alfa: Taki mały? Nic z niego żadnego pożytku nie będzie. Geniusz: Może będzie. Mimo, że nie jest aż tak ogromny, to może mieć ogromna moc. Alfa: Też prawda. Rozwiązać go!-niepodoba mi się to. Co oni chcą ze mną zrobić?-Widzę, że długo nie pożyjesz, mały.-strzelił we mnie ,, linami", które mnie tak związały, że nie mogłem się już całkowicie ruszyć. Pulsar: Dajcie to! Alfa: Powiedz: ,,Pa, pa, świecie!"-wcisnął mi w serce ogromny kolec. Coraz bardziej się nagrzewał. Czułem coraz większy ból. Myślałem, że nie wytrzymam. Nagle kolec wybuchł, pozostawiając niezłą dziurę w moim ciele. Ja: Żyję! Alfa: Co się dzieje? Nie powinno tak się stać! Geniusz: Jego moc jest za silna, żeby go zabić w ten sposób. Nie da się nic zrobić. Musisz go inaczej załatwić. Alfa: Niech będzie. To co mały, może troche zabawy. Ja: Nie jestem mały, ty przerośnięta, metalowa konserwo!-uderzył mnie tak, że odbiłem się od tego ,,pająka". Nie mogę się ruszyć. Krwawię. Teraz zauważyłem swoich przyjaciół. No nie, w takim momencie zacząłem sie świecić na złoto. Alfa: Widzę, że ktoś tu się zakochał. I nie może walczyć. Będziesz bardziej cierpiał. Dajcie je tu.-chyba nie będzie zabijał po kolei wszystkich dziewczyn.- No powiedz, którą pokochałeś. Chyba, że chcesz, żeby wszystkie zginęły. Ja: To żadna z nich. Alfa: A więc tak pogrywasz sobie co? To ja sobie wybiorę. Hmm... a może ta? Jest ładna, młoda, może i nawet inteligentna.-pokazał na Snow. Ojoj. Żeczywiście się w niej zakochałem, ale nie pokazałem tego. Ja: Już ci powiedziałem, że to żadna z nich. Alfa: Może i mówisz prawdę. Ale i tak to zrobię. Ja: Nieeee!-wbił jej nóż w brzuch. Nie wiem, jakim cudem, wstałem i podbiegłem do niej. Doktor G: Tamuj krew. Trybek: Próbuję. Ja: Snow, tak cię przepraszam. Jestem taki głupi. Snow: Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest. Alfa: Widzę, że trafiłem. Ale mam szczęście. Nie dość, że jesteś prawie martwy, to stracisz swoją miłość.-śmiał się mówiąc to. Ja: PRZESTAŃ!!!!-nie panowałem nad sobą. Świeciłem się jednocześnie na złoto, czerwono i niebiesko. Strzeliłem kilka razy w niego. Nagle jakoś on sie zrobił mniejszy. O co chodzi? Odszedł ode mnie lekko zaskoczony. Alfa: Ale...jak?-teraz zauważyłem, co się stało. Powiększyłem się diametralnie. Ja: Teraz mogę walczyć. No dawaj! Już się boisz? A może nie chcesz walczyć. Alfa: Nigdy! Walczyliśmy tak kilka minut. Co chwila ktoś z nas był przygnieciony do ziemi. Ale widać było, że wygrywam. W końcu udało mi się wgryźć w jego ciało. Poraził mnie prąd, lecz dalej trzymałem go w zębach. Puściem go. Jego metalowe ciało upadło na ziemię. Odwróciłem się w stronę reszty Cepidów. Uciekli. Powoli sie uspokoiwałem i jednczęsnie zmniejszałem. W końcu wróciłem do normalnej wielkości. Byłem cały poraniony. Arbuz: Wszystko w porządku? Ja: Chyba tak. Jak Snow? Killer: Nie jest z nią najlepiej.- żeczywiście. Wciąż krwawiła. Nie chcę jej stracić. Mam pomysł. Polizałem ją po brzuchu. Rana powoli znikała, ale ja słabłem. Teraz rozumiem, że ta mocą było leczenie. Zakręciło mi sie w głowie i padłem na ziemię. Ostatnie, co usłyszałem, to krzyki moich przyjaciół. Piszcie, czy się podboa, czy nie. I zapraszam do reszty opek. Cześć! Rozdział 12 Otworzyłem oczy. Zobaczyłem swoich przyjaciół, ale byli tacy jakby bladzi. Zauważyłem, że nad kimś klęczą. Zaraz, to ja? Czyli jestem martwy. Mimo, że ich widzę, oni nie. To niesprawiedliwe. Mogłem przynajmniej zobaczyć, jak wyglądałem. Smok, cały czarny, z dużymi skrzydłami i dobrze umięśniony. Na całym ciele różne rany, a największa w miejscu serca. Jakbym był człowiekiem, to bym był już dawno martwy. Masę ludzi okrążyło Snow i resztę. Zauważyłem jakiegoś węża pełzającego w moją stronę. Niby nic niezwykłego, ale ja znam tego węża. To on mnie ugryzł z chyba rok temu. Kobra Smocza pełza pomiędzy nogami ludzi. Im bardziej się zbliżał do mojego ciała, tym bardziej się świecił na złoto.Zatrzymał się tuż przy mnie. Zaczał się zmieniać w coś latającego. Najpierw ja, a teraz on. Zmienił się w smoka dwa razy większego ode mnie. Był żółty z ogromnymi skrzydłami, nie miał przednich łap, na głowie pełno było wyrostków, ogromne zęby, a oczy świeciy się złotym blaskiem (opis Smauga, ale oczywiście mniejszego). Wziął moje ciało i odleciał. Poleciałem za nim. Wylądował w jakieś jaksinii. Była ogromna i pokryta złotem. Mam takie uczucie, że już tu byłem. Smok odwrócił się w moją stronę, ale nie widzi mnie, bo jestem duchem. Kobra: Wejdź! Nie bój się!-wykrył mnie? Jak?- Boisz się, co? Jak ja mogłem ciebie wykryć, mimo, że jesteś duchem, że jesteś martwy? Ludzie ciebie nie widzą, ale ja tak. Widzę żywych i martwych. Chcesz zmoknąć?-Jasnowiddz, czy co? na zewnątrz rozszalała się burza. Nawet nie myślę wychodzić. Ja: Skąd wiedziałeś, że za tobą lecę? Kobra: Spodziewałem się tego. I tak musialbym ciebie szukać. Chcesz żyć? Ja: No tak. Zależy w jakim sensie? Kobra: Chodzi mi o to, żebyś wrócił do swojego ciała. Lecz w takim stanie nic nie mogę zrobić. Musisz trochę poczekać, aż wrócisz do życia. Ja: Skoro widzisz martwych, to widzisz gdzieś moich rodziców? Kobra: Wiedziałem, że kiedyś o to spytasz. Problem w tym, że to nie byli twoi rodzice. Ja: Yyy... Chwila! Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. To kim oni byli? Kobra: Normalnymi ludźmi. Chciałem, żebyś żył, ale nie znał swojego prawdziwego ojca. Ja: Zaraz. Czyli ty... Kobra: Tak jestem twoim ojcem. Wiem, że krótkie, ale później może będzie dłuższe. Dzisiaj będą chyba nexty w innych opkach. Cześć! Rozdział 13 Nie wierzę! On jest moim ojcem? Masę pytań nagle zaczęło mi przychodzić do głowy. Dlaczego mnie zastawił? Gdzie jest moja matka? I wiele innych. Chciałem zacząć się już go pytać, ale on zacząl. Kobra: Prawda jest taka, że nie jesteś człowiekiem, tylko smokiem. Musiałem zmienić twoją postać, dla twojej ochrony. Nie mogłem sie zmienić w człowieka, bo niestety nie mam takiej mocy. Zmieniłem się w Kobrę. Kiedy ciebie zauważyłem, musialem w końcu pokazać wszystkim twoją prawdziwą postać. W jadzie była specjalna ciecz do przemiany. Wiedzialem, że sobie poradzisz z Cepidami. Jeżeli chodzi o twoją matkę, to ona nie żyje. Kiedy się urodziłeś, ona zmarła z wyniku choroby. Na szczęście nie miałeś jej. Ja: No dobra. Powiedzmy, że ci uwierzę. A kiedy będę mógł już wrócić do swojego ciała? Kobra: Pól lub cały rok. Masz okropne rany. Lepiej połóż się spać. Widzę, że jesteś zmęczony. Rano: Kobra: Proszę, ryby dla ciebie. Ja: Dzięki. Co dzisiaj robimy? Kobra: Pierwsze, to trzeba wurzucić wszystkie odłamki z twojego ciala, a następnie oczyścić wszystkie rany. Troche dziwne. Mam swoje własne ciało oczyszczać. Niezbyt codzienna sprawa. Ale mówi się trudno. Nie wiem czemu, ale się bałem dotykać nawet łusek. Przynajmniej mogę sobie porównać, jak mam wyglądać. Zajmie nam to pewnie cały dzień. Kobra: Podobno kochałeś Snow. Ja: No gdziesz. Nigdy. To tylko moja przyjaciółka. I nic więcej.-ten się na mnie popatrzył jak na idiotę i zaczął sie śmiać. Kobra: Nigdy nie umiałeś klamać. Widzę, że kłamiesz. Przyznaj się, kochałeś ją. Ja: No dobra. I co z tego. Przez ten czas znajdzie sobie chłopaka i po kłopocie. Kobra: Phi. Nie zapomni o tobie. Nigdy. Ona ciebie też kochała, ale się bała to tobie wyznać. Ja: Serio? Ale co z tego, skoro ona jest człowiekiem, a ja smokiem. Nie pasujemy sie do siebie. Kobra: He, he, he. Ja mam swoje sposoby, żeby was połączyć. Może nie możesz sie zmienić w człowieka, ale ona może w smoka. Ja: Jak niby? Kobra: Wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale musi ciebie pocałować. Jeżeli to zrobi, to zmieni sie na zawsze. Ja: A reszta też by chciała być smokami. I co? Mam ich całować? Zgłupialeś? Kobra: Nie. Jest jeszcze jeden sposób. Przez ich rany twoja krew lub ślina musi przejść do ich ciał. Ja: Nawet dobre. Akurat wszyscy mają dużo ran. A blizny się liczą? Kobra: Tak. Ja: A jeżeli mnie ma Snow pocalować, to jak ja mam to zrobić, co?-zapytałem go z wyrzutem. Coraz to dziwniejsze rzeczy on mówi. Kobra: Nic. Nastawić usta i tyle. Ja: Eh, coś za prosto. Sam coś kłamiesz. Kobra: Nie, mówię prawdę. Dobra skończone. Jutro zabandażujemy rany i musimy czekać. Sam nie wem, czy on mówi prawdę. Chociaż on jest moim ojcem, więc chyba wszystko jest prawdą. Jutro bandaże i tylko czekanie, aż będę mógł w końcu wejść w swoje ciało. I jest next! Zapraszam do innych opek. Jutro nic ie będzie. Do zobaczenia w piątek. Cześć! Najmocnej was przepraszam kochani, ale mam duże problemy ze szkołą, więc w ten i następny weekend nie będzie nextów. Wiem, ze bedziecie na mnie źli, ale to nie ode mnie zależy. Jeszcze raz was bardzo przepraszam. Do zobaczenia. Rozdział 14 Przez te pół roku nic ciekawego nie było. Większość czasu spędzałem w jaksinii ze swoim ojcem. Wiem, że coś przede mną ukrywa, ale nie wiem, czy się pytać. Zapytam go wieczorem, a teraz polecę zobaczyć, co sie dzieje w mojej byłej szkole. też nudy. Kilku chłopców wciąż prubuje podrywać Snow, ale ona się nie daje. Luna i Trybek troszeczkę do sobie zbliżyli Chodzą razem wszędzie. Nic dziwnego, skoro teraz on jest najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w szkole. Kiedyś byłem ja. Ale to przeszłość. Przeszłośc, której nie powinienem mieć chyba. Robi się ciemno, wracam do domu. Po 2 godzinach byłem już u wylotu jaskinii. Spotkałem ojca z dziwną miną. Ja: No dobra, o co chodzi? Kobra: Mam dwie wiadomości. Jedna jest taka, że możesz już wrócić do swojego ciała. Ja: W końcu, a druga? Kobra: Druga to coś, co już dawno powinieneś wiedzieć. Bo chodzi o to, że miałeś młodsze rodzeństwo. Siostrę i brata.Musiałem tak samo postąpić, co z tobą. I podejrzewam, że to ktoś z twoich przyjaciół. Ja: No to mam nadzieję, że nie Snow, bo chyba bym się powiesił. A pozatym, jak mam rozpoznać, kto z nich jest z mojego rodzeństwa? Kobra: O Snow nie musisz się martwić. Mówiłeś, że chcieli byś smokami. Bdyby się zminili, to popatrz na ich twarze. W tradycji jest, że ojciec robi ranę potomkowi, żeby się odróżniał. Twoja blizna jest obok prawego ucha w kształcie błyskwicy. Jest mocno widoczna. Ja: Aha, ok. A to dzisiaj przechodzę metamorfozę, czy jutro? Kobra: A chcesz zobaczyć Snow?-jakie pytanie. Ja: Aż się palę, żeby ją zobaczyć! Kobra: To co tu tak siedzisz? Chodź! Godzinę później: Nie wiem, co się ze mną działo, bo zemdlałem. Najważniejsze, że jestem juz w swoim ciele. Pożegnalem sie ojcem i poleciałem jak najszybciej do Snow. Piszcie czy sie podoba. Cześć! Rozdział 15 Leciałem jak do domu Snow. Mimo, że ją widziałem kilka razy, to i tak za nią tęsknię. Po drodze mijałem szkołę, w której była dyskoteka. No właśnie! Dyskoteka. Ona zawsze przychodziła na nie. Chyba się wproszę. Zajrzałem przez okno. Widzę wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Mam pomysł. Będę robił za ducha zemsty. Postraszę ich. Wziąłem niewielki kamień i rzuciłem nim w okno. Wybite. Piesenki ustały. Czas na mnie. Przskoczyłem przez okno na salę z groźną miną. Zacząłem się rozglądać za Snow. Zauważyłem ją, ale jest dość daleko. Nikt się nie odzywał. Bali się. Uczniowie przepuszczali mnie, żeby nie mieli kłopotów. Stanąłem przed Snow. Wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz krzyczeć. Uniosłem mordkę gotową do strzału. Zaczęła piszczeć. Nie zrobiłem tego, co chciałem. Moje uszy nie wytrzymały. Ja: Przestań piszczeć tym sopranem, Snow! Uszy mnie bolą! Trybek: A ty nie byłeś martwy? Ja: Byłem, ale już nie jestem. Problem? A pozatym masz ładną dziewczynę, nie powiem, jak się nazywa. Killer: Oj, lepiej bądź cicho. Ty też miałeś, a raczej masz, skoro żyjesz. Ja: O co ci...-nie zdążyłem, bo Snow mnie pocałowała. Nie wierzę. Wszyscy nam wiwatowali. Troche głupio się czuję. Snow: Następnym razem mnie tak niestrasz, jasne? Ja: Problem w tym, że jutro rano się tak wystraszysz, że całe miasto będzie to słyszało. Snow: To znaczy? Ja: Zobaczysz sama. No nic. Nie będę wam przeszkadzał. Luna: Zostajesz! Nigdzie nie odlatujesz. Ja: No dobra. Zostaję. Imprezowaliśmy tak do północy. Mimo tego najbardziej boję się poranka. Snow o niczym nie wie. I nie powiem jej. Odprowadziłem przyjaciół do domów, a sam odlecialem do ojca. Kobra: I jak? Ja: No wiesz... rano spodziewaj się ogromnego krzyku z miasta. Kobra: Aaa... Już wiem o co ci chodzi. Lepiej idź spać, żebyś nie miał budzika. Ja: Taa... dzięki.-zjadłem pare ryb i położyłem się spać. Mam nadzieję, że będzie zadowolona z prezentu, bo jutro ma akurat urodziny. Sorki, że krótkie, ale co poradzę. Czekajcie na jutrzejszy next. Cześć! Rozdział 16 Nagle usłyszałem krzyk. Tak się przestraszyłem, że walnąłem głową w sufit. Dobrze, że nie mam tak na co dzień. Zaraz. Juz ranek? Snow się już obudziła. Mieszkam jakieś 5 kilometrów od jej domu i to dobrzze słyszę. Szybko wyleciałem z jaskinii. Wylądowałem na trawie przed domem. Cisza. Z domu wyszli jej rodzice. Kobieta: Gdzie ty zabrałeś naszą córkę? Ja: Co?-odleciała, świetnie. Teraz muszę ją znaleźć.-Nigdzie jej nie zabrałem. Mężczyzna: To czemu widzieliśmy jak poleciałem w stronę lasu?-las. No przecież. Ja: To była ona. Tylko się zmieniła w smoka. Muszę ją teraz znaleźć.-szybko odleciałem. Słyszałem jeszcze niewytaźne krzyki rodziców. Poleciałem jak najszybciej w stronę lasu. Nie widzę jej. Zobaczyłem cię nad sobą. Zacząłem spadać z tym kimś. Spadliśmy na drzewa. Zrobiliśmy niezłe dziury. Próbowałem wstać, ale nie mogę. Wbiłem się w drzewo na wylot. Ból był okropny. Za mną leżała postać, która mnie zaatakowała. Te oczu można wszędzie rozpoznać. To Snow. Dlaczego mnie zaatakowała? Snow: Coś ty mi zrobił? Ja: Pogadamy później. Najpierw mi pomóż. Snow: Najpierw gadaj. Ja: Nie moja wina. Sama mnie pocałowałaś. Nie zmuszałem ciebie do tego. A pozatym ładnie wy...-nie skończyłem, bo oberwałem pazurami po oczach. Się wredna zrobiła. Snow: Ty wiesz, jak się wystraszyłam? Ja: Wiem, bo słyszałem. To pomożesz? Snow: Sam się w to wpakowałeś, więc sam z się uratuj.-teraz to mnie wkurzyła naprawdę. Podciąłem ją ogonem i przyciągnałem ją tak, że jednym ugryźnięciem mogę ją zabić. Ja: Słuchaj! Albo mi pomożesz, albo obaj tutaj zginiemy!-zabaczyłem w jej oczach przerażenie. Nie wierzę, że jej to powiedziałem prosto w oczy. Od kiedy się zamieniłem w smoka, byłem inny. Troche się opanowałem-Ja... przepraszam, że tobie to powiedziałem. Snow: To ja ci powinnam ciebie przeprosić. Zachowałam się chamsko. Trybek: Tu jesteście! Wszędzie was szukamy! Ja: Co wy...-oni też są smokami? Głupieję.- Jak wy się zmieniliście? Killer: Sami nie wiemy. Widzę, że przeszkodziliśmy w rozmowie w krytycznym momencie. Ja: Zamknij się i mi pomóż! Po godzinie: Jakoś udało mi się wyleźć z tego drzewa. Zauważyłem, że Luna i Killer mają takie same blizny na uszach, co ja. To oni są moim rodzeństwem? Jak zarazie będę to trzymał w tajemnicy. Każdy z moich przyjaciół oprócz Snow jest inny. Dziwnie to wygląda. Arbuz: Widzę, że lubisz robić dziury w ciele. Ja: Oj zamknij się. Przynajmniej nie miałeś takiej pobudki, jak ja. Killer: To znaczy? Ja: Krzyk na 5 km i jeszcze walnięcie się w głowę o sufit jaskinii. Snow: No nie mów, że to było tak głośno. Ja: Było. Jeszcze mi dzwoni w uszach. Jakby nie było mało, musialem się uspawiedliwiać twoim rodzicom, bo myśleli, że ciebie gdzieś zabrałem, a to byłaś ty! I jeszcze teraz na mnie skoczyłaś. Snow: A chcesz powtórkę? Dla mnie było fajnie. Luna: A chcesz być na jego miejscu? Można to szybko załatwić. Trzeba ciebie gdzieś zabrać. Ja: Znam pewne miejsce, które powinniście poznać. Dowiecie kilka ciekawostek. Posłusznie za mna polecieli. Miałem trudności z lataniem, ale dałem radę. Dolecieliśmy do jaskinii. Czekał na nas akurat mój ojciec. Kiedy on opowiadał całą historię, ja zrobiłem sobie bandaż na ranę. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni jego opowiadaniem, a najbardziej Luna i Killer. Obiecali mi, że będą mi posłuszni. Trybek nazwał mnie od razu szwagrem. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Nigdy nie zapomne tego dnia. Wytykajcie błędy. Next pewnie jutro. Zapraszam do moich innych opek. Cześć Rozdział 17 Obudziły mnie promienie porannego słońca. Łeb mnie strasznie boli. Nie pamiętam za bardzo, co sie działo w nocy. Jedynie to, że położyłem się blisko Snow i tyle. Wszystko było w należytym porządku. Każdy leżał w tym samym miejscu. Nie wiem, czemu mnie to dziwi. Jednak coś mi tu nie pasuje. Oczywiście leżę obok Snow, ale teraz po drugiej strony. Jednak coś musiałem robić tylko oczywiście nie pamiętam, co? Usłyszałem chichot. To Arbuz w postaci Wandersmoka. Ja: A ty co? Arbuz: Nic. Nie mogę się powstrzymać od tego, co widziałem w nocy. Ja: To znaczy? Arbuz: Nie pamiętasz, a no przecierz. Twój ojciec nam mówił o tym, ale bandażowałeś się. Mogłeś stracić pamięć, bo...-wybuchł śmiechem. Wszystkich obudził. Killer od razu po przebudzeniu też się zaczął śmiać. Nie wiem o co im chodzi. Killer: Ej, braciszku fajnie sie spało?-wiem, do czego dąży. Ja: Nawet dobrze, ale nic nie pamiętam.-od razu spoważniał. Popatrzył raz to na mnie, raz na Snow. Chyba nie ma na myśli tego, co ja. Killer: Jednak mówił prawdę. Kobra wszystko wie. Ja: Ale co?! Powiecie mi, czy nie? Kobra: Poczekaj dwa dni, to się dowiesz.-no jeszcze tata mi zagadki robi.-Nawet Snow ci nie powie tego. Powiedziała mi o tym, co tu się działo-na szczęście na poważnie to mówi. Ja: No wielkiie dzięki. Jak o coś proszę, nawet jakbym błagał, to i tak nie powiecie? Snow: Nie-odpowiedziała z tym swoim chytrym uśmieszkiem. Coraz to bardziej jej się boję.-Nawet i dobrze, że nie wiesz. Będziesz miał akurat niespodziankę na swoje urodziny.-już się domyśliłem. Ja: Czy ty...ja...-nie mogłem z siebie wydusić praktycznie nic. Kobra: Jednym słowem-,,Tak". Jestes jak narazie pierwszym smokiem, który się domyślił przed czasem.-łapy mi zaczęły mięknoć. Zaraz chyba zemdleje. Zaczęło mi się kręcic w głowie. Zobaczyłem ciemność przed oczami i straciłem czucie we wszystkich częściach ciala. Jak narazie koniec. Możecie pisać o co chodzi i za ile dni sie obudzi, ale to wszystko jest oczywiste. Cześć! Rozdział 18 Obudziłem się w jaskinii. Jedynie, co pamiętam, to odpowiedź mojego ojca ,,Tak". Łeb mnie boli, jakby miał za chwile wybuchnąć. Powoli wstałem, żeby nie narobić chałasu. Jestem sam, chyba. Rozglądnąłem się. Cisza. Usłyszałem śmiechy w oddali. Poszedłem w stronę dźwięku. Zatrzymałem się tuż przed wejściem. Kątem oka zauważyłem swoich przyjaciół. Ale ojca nie było. Pewnie gdzieś poszedł. Postanowiłem troszeczkę posłuchać, o czym gadają. Snow: Ale teraz na powaznie, co widzieliście? Trybek: Ja tylko, jak poszliście tam do tej innej części groty. Nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać, bo wiedziałem, co się święci. Arbuz: Ja nasłuchiwałem, co sie działo. Luna: Ja tylko spałam. Nic nie wiem. Snow: Tobie to wierzę. A ty, Killer? Killer: Ja... no ten...jak to powiedzieć...po prostu domyśl się.-aż mi się zachciało go zabić. Wiem, o co mu chodzi. Mój kochany braciszek pewnie poszedł za nami. Drań z niego. Snow: No powiedz. Nie zabiję cię. Ja: Ale ja tak!-nie wytrzymałem i wyszedłem z ukrycia. Byłem wściekły na niego. Reszcie jescze odpuszczę, ale jemu już nie. Killer: No pewnie. Jeszcze jego brakowało. Brat wersja furia. Lepiej nie mogło być. Ja: Jak mogłeś, co? Ty draniu!-aż gotowało się we mnie wszystko. Miałem skoczyć na niego, ale Snow mi przeszkodziła. Snow: Do reszty ci odbiło. Uspokój się. Nic wielkiego się nie stało. Trybek: Nie wcale, tylko poszedł za wami i gapił się, co wy robicie. Ja też bym się tak wkurzył. Arbuz: Nie pomagasz.-teraz to mnie wszyscy wkużyli. Rzuciłem się na Snow. Nie panowałem nad sobą. Killer: Łapać go, bo kogoś za chwilę zabije!-rozdzelili nas. Reszta mnie przygniotła do ziemi. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Nie byłem już sobą. Chciałem krwi. Zauważyłem ojca. Nie był ani zły, ani zaskoczony. Jakby sie tego spodziewał. Nie znam go całkowicie. Kobra: Spodziewałem się tego. Nikomu nic nie zrobi, zależy na kogo sie rzucił. Snow: Na mnie. Nie poznaję go. Kobra: Nic dziwnego. Skoro tak dużo mu na łeb spadło, nie dziwię się. Ale to nie jest główny powód jego zachowania. Snow: A jaki niby? Ma kogoś zabić i sie uspokoi? Kobra: Dorasta. Ma już 20 lat. Każdy nastepca tronu tak ma.-Następca tronu? Jeszcze czego. Może przyszły ojciec jeszcze. Luna: To co z nim zrobić? A najlepiej jak go uspokoić? Kobra: A co go uspokaja? Snow: Nie wiem. Chyba ja. Oj, czyli ja... Trybek: Nawet o tym nie myśl! Nie będzie z nim na osobności gadać w tym stanie. Omal przed chwilą jej nie zabił. Kobra: Zrobimy inaczej. Zabierzcie go tam, gdzie leżał i pilnujcie, żeby nie wyszedł. Jutro pomyślimy, jak go uspokoić, żeby nikt nie ucierpiał. Zabrali mnie do tej samej groty, co leżałem. Pilnowałem się, żeby nikomu nic nie zrobić, ale jest to ciężkie, szczególnie, kiedy patrzę na brata. On mnie rozwścieczył, a później reszta. Leżałem w kącie i gapiłem się w sufit. Po trzech godzinach poszli sobie. Przyszła Snow. Ja: Po co tu przyszłaś? Idź stąd! Snow: Musimy porozmawiać. Ja: Nie ma o czym. Snow: Ale jest to bardzo ważne, proszę wysłuchaj mnie.-nie wiem, czemu, ale każde jej słowo bardziej mnie uspokajało. Zgodziłem. Ja: Więc o czym chcesz pogadać?-zapytałem się jej spokojniejszym głosem. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Pewnie wiem, co chce powiedzieć. Snow: Przepraszam cię za chłopaków i za to co się stało wczoraj. Nie powinnam ciebie namawiać do tego. Jestem ślepa. Przesadziłam w szkole, przesadziłam wczoraj. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz.-zbierała się do wyjścia, ale jej przeszkodziłem. Ja: Proszę, zostań ze mną. Jestem sobą tylko wtedy, kiedy jesteś obok mnie. Nie panuję nad sobą. Zostaniesz? Snow: Zostanę. Ale nic mi nie zrobisz, prawda? Ja: Nic nie zrobie, przyrzekam. Ale coś mi się wydaje, że nie o tym chciałaś mi powiedzieć. Powiedz prawdę. Co ukrywasz? Snow: Nic nie ukrywam. Właśnie to chciałam ci powiedzieć.-ziewnęła. Pewnie jest zmęczona. Tak samo jak ja po tym wszystkim, co sie dzisiaj działo. Położyłem się koło niej i okryłem ja skrzydłem. Poczułem bicie jej serca. Ale też coś, czego się nie spodziewałem. Kilka innych bić, bliżej jej brzucha. Mniejsze, ale czułem. Chciało mi się płakać ze szczęścia. Zostanę ojcem. Ja: Ukrywasz coś. Ja to słyszę i czuję. Snow: Niby co? Ja nic nie czuję.-zacząłem ją głaskać skrzydłem po brzuchu. Ja: Tutaj czuję. Przede mną nic nie ukryjesz. Snow: Jesteś na mnie zły? Ja: Nie. Jestem przeszczęśliwy. Ale na razie to zostanie miedzy nami, dobrze? Snow: Dobrze.-polizałem ją po policzku, po którym płyneła łza. Łza szczęścia. Mam nadzieje, że się podoba. Piszcie w komentarzach. Jutro może bedzie next. Cześć! Rozdział 19 Całą noc nie spałem, tylko udawałem. Czuwałem myślą, że coś się złego stanie. Na szczęscie było to tylko przeczucie. Nic wielkiego sie nie działo. Dwa razy w nocy chłopaki przychodzili sprawdzali, czy Snow nnic nie jest. Brat powiedział reszcie, że z tego wyjdzie niezła afera. Lekko przesadza. To, że będę ojcem, to nic niezwykłego. Później tak, czy siak ktos w przyszłości będzie. Dla mnie jest to wielka rzecz. Przez całą noc próbowałem wyłapać ilość dzieci. Nie do końca mi to wyszło. Wyszło mi z czwórka, ale chyba się pomyliłem. Ale jak na razie nie powinienem o tym myśleć. Poczułem, jak Snow, zaczęła sie wiercić, więc podniosłem skrzydło. Ja: I jak sie spało? Snow: Przyjemnie było z taką kołdrą-powiedziała z sarkazmem. Jak zwykle musi palnąć cos na dzień-dobry. Ja: Ty i te twoje...-nieskończyłem, bo dastałem całusa. Snow: Nawet nie kończ. Wiesz, że nie lubie, jak tak mówisz. Ja: Ale ja lubię. Nie zabronisz mi.-sam nie wiem, czemu ja to mówię. Jakoś chce mi się z nią droczyć. Snow: A właśnie, że ci zabronię-skczyła na mnie. Nie broniłem się. Wolałem nic nie robić, niż się z nia siłować. Źle by to się skończyło.-Coś mówiłeś, panie, który lubi sie ze mną droczyć? Strasznie miękki się zrobiłeś ostatnio. Ja: Wolę nie szarżować, żeby ci się nic nie stało. Snow: Oj, przesadasz To dopiero drugi dzień. Jeszcze dużo przede mną. Kobra: Oj żebys się nie zdziwiła.-smoczyca odskoczyła ode mnie, jak poparzona. Właściwie on też mnie przestraszył.-Lepiej się jego posłuchaj. To, że przesadza trochę, to nie znaczy, że trzeba wszystko olewać. Ja: Tato! Musiałeś? Świetnie się gadało. Zawsze w złych momentach musisz przyjść. Snow: Kiedy indziej sobie powtórzymy. Teraz chodź zjeść coś. Głodna jestem. I to okropnie. Ja: Mhm...ciekawe, dlaczego, co? Snow: Znowu zaczynasz? Kobra: Już spokój. Idziecie, czy nie? Ja: Idziemy. Tylko pamiętaj-nie zdradzamy naszej tajemnicy. Poszliśmy na śniadanie. Wszyscy już jedli. Nikt nie zaczynał rozmowy o mnie i Snow. Może i dobrze. Jestem za bardzo pobudliwy. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Snow w oka mgnieniu zjadła swoją porcję. Reszta patrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem. NIe dziwię się. Wcześniej to ledwo co jadła. Chudzina z niej była. A teraz nagle ryb nie ma. Nie zwracałem uwagi na to. Ale kochany braciszek nie wytrzymał i musiał cos powiedzieć. Killer: Snow, nie za dużo jesz? Snow: No co? Byłam głodna i zjadłam. Ty tez może byłeś głodny i zjadłeś. Wielkie mi halo! Killer: Ale jakos wcześniej nie byłaś za jedzeniem, a tym bardziej ryb. Coś chyba... Trybek: Jak ja ci zamknę to tą paszczę, to sie nigdy nie odezwiesz. Killer: Grozisz mi? A może to ty bedziesz ojcem, skoro ją tak bronisz? Trybek: Teraz to sie doigrałeś!-zaczęła sie walka. Amatorzy. Nie umią normalnie sie pogryźć. Za chwilę coś popsują i obaj oberwą. Przygniotłem ich do ściany. Ja: Albo się uspokoicie, albo obaj pozdrowicie Marsa!-znowu przestałem nad soba panować. Omal ich tym uściskiem nie udusiłem. Zorienowałem się, że Snow gapi sie na mnie. Puściłem ich. Ale i tak wolałem walnąć braowi za wcześniejsze gadania.-Kupić ci jakąś specjalną kłódkę, żebys zamknął się! Otatnio wszystko ci się kojarzy ze mną i Snow! Co ci w tym nie pasuje?! Killer: A to, że ty masz Snow, Trybek ma Lunę, a ja nie mam swojej połówki. Myślisz, że nie chciałby mieć jakąś dziewczynę? Arbuz: A ja to co? Też nie mam i jakoś żyję! Ja: ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ! Paszoł won do siebie!-poszedłem do siebie. Bylem wściekły. Jak tak dalej będzie, to Killer długo nie pożyje. Miałem ochotę kogoś zabić. Najlepiej kogoś, kogo nie nawidzę. Najchęniej bym zabił kilku ,,kolegów" z klasy. Nieźle mnie wkurzali. Dawno nie poczułem krwi. Chętnie chciałbym poczuc ta czerwona ciecz jeszcze raz. Usłyszłameł kroki za sobą. Skoczyłem na tego kogoś. W porę się zorientowałem przed atakiem, że to Snow. Snow: Nie zabiaj mnie! Ja: Co ty... następnym razem tak nie podchodź do mnie. Wiesz, że już siebie nie kontroluję. Możesz przypłacić za cos takiego życiem. Snow: Przepraszam, ale byłes wśiekły. Lepiej będzie, jezeli nie będe wychodziła stąd. Ja: Musisz coś jeść. To dla twojego dobra. Teraz tym bardziej musisz jeść. Snow: Wiem. Ale widzisz, jak reszta o odbiera. Ja: Nie martw sie. Poradzimy sobie. C.D.N. Next może bedzie jutro. Nie wiem. Zobaczymy. Piszcie czy się podoba. Wytykajcie błedy. Cześć! Rozdział 20 Minęły dwa tygodnie. Nic wielkiego się nie działo. Same nudy. Tylko pilnowanie Snow, żeby jej się nic nie stało. Ostatnio nie wychodzi ona z pokoju, gdyz ledwo co sie rusza. Teraz widać, że jest w ciąży. Troche ,,przytyła". Czasami mi sie wydaje, że nie da sie już trzymać tajemnicy. Wczoraj przyleciała Doktorka. Dawno ją widziałem. Przyda sie akurat. Wmówiłem jej, że Snow jest chora, żeby sprawdziła. WIem, że to było głupie, ale musiałem ją przygotować na wszelki wypadek. Musiała ukryć swoja radość, bo ją prosiłem, żeby to zostało między nami. Wstałem niewyspany. Wogóle jestem newyspany od tygodnia. Cały czas martwię się o Snow, że sie jej coś stanie. Ojciec mówi, że przsadzam, ale ja wiem swoje. Wyszedłem, żeby sie przejść. Spotkałem tatę akurat. Ja: Jak się spało? Mi okropnie. Ledwo, co usnę to mi się wydaje, że to już. Kobra: Nie dziw się. Ja też tak miałem. Ja przez cały miesiąc nie spałem. Chodziłem jak smocze zombie. Raz pomyślałem, że sie zdrzemnę, to obudziły mnie krzyki twojej mamy. Tak się ożywiłem, że pobiłem rekord w życiu w locie. Ja: To jak daleko ty byłeś? 30 kilometrów? Kobra: Nie. Ona była w szpitalu, ja musiałem rządzić dalej. Jak przyleciałem, zastałem lekarza z dwoma informacjami: dobrą i złą. Dobra była taka, że najstarszy będzie syn, a zła, że twoja matka nie przeżyła porodu. Myślałem, że się załamię. Bardzo ja kochałem. Kiedy sie o tym dowiedziałem, przypomniałem sobie klątwę rzuconą przez mojego ojca na mnie. Syn pierworodny miał się wychowywać z dala ode mnie, a jego żonę spotka ten sam los, co moją. I tak za każdym razem będzie, aż do 10 pokolenia. Ja: Teraz mi o tym mówisz? Czyli mam rozumieć, że Snow nie przeżyje? Kobra: Teraz sam nie wiem. Jest szansa, że przezyje, bo jest naprawdę człowiekiem, nie smokiem. A ludzi to niedotyczy. Ja: Mam nadzieję. Teraz to boję się nawet o swojego własnego syna. No po prostu...-nieskończyłem, bo usłyszałem krzyk Snow. No pięknie. Wykrakałem. Że też to musi być dzisiaj. Pobiegłem co sił w nogach. Udało mi się dobiec. Nie wyglądała za dobrze. Skulała się z bólu. Snow: To dzisiaj. Co ja narobiłam? Ja: Wszystko w porządku. Jestem przy tobie. Nic złego się nie stanie. Luna: Lepiej by było, jakbys poszedł. Doktor G: Niech zostanie. Ktoś musi ją trzymać. Tylko masz sie nie gapić. Ja: Jasne. Hej, Snow. Jestem tu. Patrz mi w oczy. Kazałem jej ścisnąć moją łapę. O Boże! Ta ma uścisk. Łapę mam już złamaną, ale mówi sie trudno. Co pewien czas krzyczała z bólu. Próbowałem ją uspokajać, ale to nie dawało skutku. Uszy mi zaczęłu krwawić od tego wrzasku. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i zemdlałem. Next pewnie jutro rano. Wytykajcie błędy, piszcie w komentarzach. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało. Cześć! Rozdział 21 Obudziłem się w tym samym miejscu chyba, gdzie zemdlałem. Na podłodze było troche krwi. Próbowałem wstać, ale od razu pożałowałem. Zapomniałem, że mam złamaną łapę przez Snow. Właśnie, gdzie ona jest? Wszystko dobrze z nią? A dzieci? Mase pytań wleciało mi do głowy. Jednak od razu sie ogarnąłem. Wyszedłem z pomieszczenia. W drugim byli wszyscy obok Snow. Mieli sztuczne szczęśliwe miny. Umiem rozpoznać, kiedy są szczęśliwi. Ale oczekuję najgorszego. Ja: No dobra, gadajcie. Widzę, że coś t nie gra. Killer: No w końcu sie obudziłeś! Ja: Aaa! Ciszej gamoniu. Uszy mnie bolą. Killer: Wybacz. Cieszę się, że już wstałeś. Ja: Tato, powiedz o co chodzi. Widzę, że macie miny niezbyt wesołe. I proszę cię, żeby to nie było to co myśli.-smok ze złotymi łuskami raz popatrzył, raz resztę ze smutnym wzrokiem. Chyba wiem, co chcę powiedzieć. Kobra: Wybacz, synu. Klątwa robi swoje. Nie da się jej pozbyć. Ja: Nie...nie, to niemożliwe. Nie! Nie! Nie!-wybiegłem od razu z pokoju. Poleciałem do innego. Zobaczyłem czarną postać leżącą na podłodze. Nie oddychała. Nie żyje. Snow nie żyje. Przez głupią klątwę. Za mną stali przyjaciele. Padłem orzed Snow. Nie kryłem łez. Tym razem łez rozpaczy. Kobra: Tak mi przykro... Ja: Przepraszam cię, Snow. Przepraszam. Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego ona? Co ja narobiłem? Na weekendzie raczej nie będzie nextów. Nie wiem, czemu jestem taki wredny, ale musiałem to zrobić. Kontynuacja... Snow: Nic nie zrobiłeś. Ja: Jak nic... zaraz, co? Snow: Myslałeś, głuptasie, że tak szybko odejdę? Ja: Zaraz chwila. Nic nie rozumiem. To ty żyjesz? Snow: Nie. Jestem duchem, a ty słyszysz mnie w myślach.-jak zwykle musi powiedzieć coś z sarkazmem. Ja: Ty i te twoje droczenie się. To sie robi powoli nudne. To w końcu o co chodziło? Snow: Chciałam sprawdzić, jak bardzo mnie kochasz. I widzę, że do szaleństwa. Ja: Teraz troche przesadziłaś z żartem. Następnym razem tak nie rób. Trybek: Następnym? Czy ty... Ja: Tak mi się tylko powiedziało. Tobie tylko jedno w głowie.-wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, oprócz Trybka. Głupio mu było. Powiedziałem tejemnicę, odkąd go znam. Na szczęście nie będzie się miał jak odgryźć.-I bym zapomniał. Gdzie są... Snow: Już myslałam, że się nie zapytasz. Powiem jedno: mylieś się, co do liczby. Nie czwórka, ale... sam zgadnij. Ja: Jak zwykle...mała podpowiedź, wiesz, że można wymieniać w nieskończoność. Kobra: Między 5, a 10. Tyle ci wystarczy. Ja: Między 5, a 10, mówisz. Osiem? Luna: On wszystko wie! Podglądałeś, draniu! Ja: Ja strzelałem. Uwierz mi. Ale gdzie one są? Dowiem się w końcu? Czy mam dalej zgadywać? Jeżeli tak, to... po 4 pod skrzydłami. Snow: Nic nie mówię. Zadziwiasz mnie. Wcześniej rzadko, co ci się udało zgadnąć, a teraz to na wszystko odpowiadasz.-wstała, kiedy to mówiła. I znowu zgadłem. Osiem czarnych jak noc jaj leżało pod skrzydłami. Aż mi szczęka odpadła. Trybek: Te... pobudka! Za dużo jak na jeden dzień. Zamknij tą paszczę, bo głupio wyglądasz. Ja bym tak nie zrobił. Luna: Zobaczymy za miesiąc. Wszyscy: Co? Trybek: Ha, ha. Dobry żart. Prawie się nabrałem. Arbuz: Ona mówi na poważnie. Naprawdę. Ja: Oj, ktoś tu się... Trybek: Zamknij się! Ja: Czyżby nutka zazdrości się wkradła? No, powiedz. Trybek: Zaraz stracisz na zawsze słuch.-teraz to ja się śmieje ostatni. Jeszcze brakowało, żeby Killer był ojcem. Wtedy ja bym się mu tak odegrał. Naprawdę, śmieszny dzień. Najpierw ,,strata" Snow, później okazuję się, że żyje i zostanę ojcem ośmiorga dzieci, a teraz dowiaduję się, że Luna jest w ciąży. Dzień najleprzy w życiu. Na dzisiaj koniec. Na weekedzie chyba jednak coś będzie. Mam nadzieę, z wytrzymacie. Cześć! Rozdział 22 Minęło około tygodnia. Smoczki jeszcze się nie wykluły. Wciąż mam wątpliwości, czy będę dobrym ojcem. Ale próbuję mysleć pozytywnie. Uszy mam wyleczone. Tak samo jak łapę. Jednak Luna nie żartowała. Jest w ciąży. Trybek był tak zaskoczony, że trzeba było go budzić 2 godziny. Szkoda, że tego nie widziałem. Mógłbym się odegrać. Ale mówi się trudno. Może mi się uda Killera przyłapać. Byłoby sprawiedliwie. Snow: Nie przesadzaj. Za bardzo się przejmujesz. Wiedz, że mam podobnie. Ja: Wiem, ale wciąż mam złe przeczucia. Snow: Ciągle masz zle przeczucia, ale wszystko wychodzi na dobre. Nie zauważyłeś tego? Ja: Nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Snow: A pamiętasz życzenie, które wypowiedziałeś kilka lat temu? Spełniło się. Jak prosiłeś, tak masz. Ja: Ta... może i mam duzo szczęścia ostatnio, ale...-nie skończyłem, bo smoczyca na mnie skoczyła i przewróciła na grzbiet. Nie wyglądała za bardzo na zadowoloną. Snow: Proszę, przestań o tym mówić. Denerwuje mnie to.-pocałowała mnie. Ja: Proszę cię. Będziesz matką, a ty dalej się do mnie dobierasz. Sama coś zrozum.-wyłożyła się na mnie. Jej głowa podnosiła się przy każdym moim wdechu. Nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Było dość romantycznie, tylko szkoda, że jestem już na to za stary. Snow: Wiem, ale wciąż czuję niedosyt. Ja: Niedosyt? W jakim znaczeniu? Kobra: Synu, choć tu na chwilę! Snow: Kiedy indziej ci o tym powiem.-zeszła ze mnie. W końcu mogłem wstać. Teraz to mam podwójny problem. Muszę sam jakoś zapanować nad smoczycą, żeby tak nie szalała, bo źle się to skończy. Troszkę podziękuję tacie, że mnie uratował. Ona jest nieobliczalna. Ja: Dzięki, że przyszedłeś. Kobra: Czemu? Ja: Nie zauważyłeś, że Snow jakoś nie zmieniła się w stosunku do mnie. Najgorsze jest to, że ona czuje niby niedosyt. Boję się trochę, że źle to się skończy. Kobra: Wiem o tym. Prawde mówiąc, jest uzależniona od ciebie. Wciąż chce być koło ciebie. Będziesz musiał wytrzymac może na jwięcej dwa dni. Dopóki małe sie nie wykluja, musisz sie pilnować, a tym bardziej w nocy. Jak sie stanie oficjalnie matką, będzie musiała ograniczyć się. Ale pamiętaj, że ciebie też częściowo dotyczy. Ja: Wiem. Spróbuję pilnować ją.-poszedłem dalej. Chciałem wyjść na zewnątrz. Dawno nie wychodziłem. Świerze powietrze dobrze mi zrobi. Miasto za bardzo się nie zmieniło. Widać je, mimo, że jest daleko. Chciałbym tam polecieć, lecz nie mogę. Nie teraz. Jak na razie tyle. Może jutro cos będzie. Cześć! '' Rozdział 23 Po dwóch godzinach latania. Wróciłem do jaskinii. Dużo mi dało to latanie. Przed wejściem stał Trybek. Nie miał zbytnio wesołej miny. Pewnie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Jeżeli jest o czym. Ostanio chłopaki mnie wkurzają. Trybek: Czekam na ciebie. Możemy porozmawiać? Ja: Zależy o czym. Trybek: Są dwie sprawy. Pierwsza, to chciałem przeprosić za kłótnię kilka dni temu. Poniosło mnie. Ja: Rozumiem. Mnie tak samo poniosło. A druga sprawa? Trybek: Czy mógłbyś mi dać jakąś radę do bycia dobrym ojcem. Wiem, że jest jeszcze nie pora, ale ciąży nie da sie zatrzymać. Ja: Sam nie wiem. Musiałbym być trochę z dziećmi. Zrobimy tak. Luna zanim złoży jaja, trzeba poczekać około 3 tygodni, a następnie ponad kolejny tydzień na wyklucie się. Moje sie wyklują jutro, lub pojutrze. Wtedy pogadamy. Trybek: Zgoda. Może...-nagle przyleciał Arbuz zdyszany. Chyba wiem, co się kroi. Arbuz: Szczerbek, wszędzie ciebie szukam. To dzisiaj. Ja: Co? Dzisiaj. Dobra lecę, bo oberwie mi się od Snow. Ostatnio wredna sie zrobiła.-poleciałem jak najszybciej. W ostatniej chwili udało mi się wychamować, by nie staranować brata. Jaja zaczęły powoli pękać. Zdążyłem na styk. Troche dyszałem, gdyż dość szybko leciałem. Snow: Na styk. Następnym razem nigdzie nie odlatuj. Ja: A czy przypadkeiem jaj nie wybuchają?-popatrzyła na mnie ze strachem. Była akurat najbliżej nich. A za chwilę wybuchną. W ostatniej chwili osłoniłem ją swoim własnym ciałem. Okropnie boli. Jeszcze zostałem oślepiony błyskami wybuchów. Mam zadrapania i odłamki na całym ciele. Po chwili przybiegli ojciec i reszta chłopaków. Trybek: Co wy tu wy...-ucichł, kiedy usłyszał ciche piski. Otworzyłem oczy. Zobaczyłem małego smoczka skulonego w kulkę. Powolutku przyblizyłem się do niego, żeby nie wystraszyć. Maluch popatrzył na mnie swoimi wielkimi, błękitnymi oczyma, podobnymi do moich. Chuchnąłem w niego leciutku ciepłym powietrzem. Był zadowolony. Chciało mi się płakać, ale się powstrzymałem. Za mną podeszła Snow. Była równie zadolona, jak ja. Luna: Jaki słodki... aż by się chciało go przytulić.-maluch kichnął strzelając jednocześnie małą kula plazmy. Trafił mi w jedno w nozdrzy. Zakrztusiło mnie przez chwilę. Troche zabolało, ale nie wiele. Zaczął nagle dym ulatywac z nozdrzy. Śmiesznie wyglądalem. Smoczek: Tata?-pierwsze słowo, jakie usłyszałam od swojego dziecka. Teraz się nie powstrzymałem. Puściłem jedną łzę szczęścia. Maluch przytulił się do mnie. Przykryłem go lekko skrzydłem. Nagle wyskoczył mi na głowę. Wszyscy się śmiali. Kilka innych smoczków się na mnie rzuciło. Skakały po mnie. Co to ja jestem? Trampolina? Snow: Za bardzo się martwiłeś. Będziesz świetnym ojcem. Nadajesz się. Ja: Dzię-ki. Tylko szkoda, że mu-szę być trampoliną. Trybek: Lepiej się przyzwyczaj, bo tak będzie codziennie. Ja: Odezwał się ten, który będzie miał podobnie za kilka tygodni. Snow: No maluchy. Zejdźcie już z taty. Musi odpocząć. Teraz przywitajcie się z mamą.-przytuliły sie do niej. Będzie świetną matką. Liczę na to. ''Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Next może jutro. Cześć! Epilog Każdy z nas kryje jakieś tajemnice. I te mniejsze, i te większe. Ale wszystkie są sobie równe. Ale co może byc tajemnicą? Miłość do kogoś, zbrodnia, wielkie szczęście, a nawet prawdziwa osobowość. Niektórzy są inni, niż się tak zachowują, lub wyglądają. Lecz była jedna tajemnica, która by nie miała prawa bycia w życiu ludzi. A mowa tu o nie byciu człowiekiem, lecz smokiem. Demonem, potworem, wysłannikiem piekieł, jak to mówią. Ogromne latające gady, które niosą śmierć wszystkiego, co nas otacza. Jednak to nie jest prawda. To normalne zwierzęta, które panują nad całym światem. Są przyjaźnie nastawione do ludzi. Żyją z nimi, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. To była moja historia. Historia, której nikt z ludzkiej rasy nie powinien znać. Moje dni są policzone. Niedługo umrę. I wiem, że już niedługo spotkam się z moimi przyjaciółmi, ojcem i ukochaną żoną. W końcu będziemy razem do końca świata. Koniec Wiem, że kiepsko wyszedł epilog, ale musiałem jakoś to zakończyć. Jutro rozpocznę dwa nowe opka. Lub nawet trzy. Zobaczymy. Chciałem podziękować wszystkim, którzy to wogóle czytali, komentowali i byli ze mną przez ten czas. Bardzo wam dziękuję: a)Lunie001 b)Konradowi78750. Wyście najdłużej ze mną byli tym i innych opkach. Nie wiem, jak wam się odwdzięczyć. Do zobaczenia w innych opowiadaniach. Cześć! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania